TRANSFORMERS: When Worlds Collide!
by flyingtigers3
Summary: Three different worlds are about to intertwine! What is about to happen to these worlds? Find out in this epic crossover! A three-way crossover of Digimon, Pokemon and TRANSFORMERS! Will have Takari and PatoGato for Digimon and Pearlshipping and Wishfulshipping for Pokemon. I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, DIGIMON OR POKEMON!
1. Chapter 1: Origins and the Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own TRANSFORMERS, Digimon. And Pokemon**

Hi, all! I'm quite new to this site and I support Takari, PatoGato and Pearlshipping. And I love doing crossovers. So I hope this Digimon-Pokemon-TRANSFORMERS crossover will be a hit.

**For TRANSFORMERS fans, I'm going to place some G1, Victory and Zone characters in the story.**

As for Digimon, I'm going to have the story centered after the events of Adventure 02.

**And lastly, for Pokemon, it'll be sometime during the recent adventures after Unova.**

Do R&R and tell me of your opinions so that I can work on my writing skills.

Thanks a bunch!

Chapter 1: Origins and the Chase

The universe is vast, unending and always full of mystery. Many have always wanted to venture into the stars, into the unknown. There may be endless possibilities and worlds at every turn. And one such world that existed out there was a planet known as Cybertron. The entire planet was one big city, teeming with life. The locals that inhabited the planet were as mechanical as their home was. They were known as the TRANSFORMERS. To many beings, from other corners of the galaxy, who have seen or heard about these magnificent beings, they claimed that these life forms were intelligent robots who have copied their every way of living. However, there was no copying at all. The TRANSFORMERS were able to think and feel like most organisms out there. They were able to build towering structures and adapt to society. And what was most special about them? Their tremendous ability to shape-shift their entire body structure into a vehicle. Well, they weren't TRANSFORMERS for nothing. They can turn into almost anything, one vehicle for each and every one. Cars, jets, tanks, you name them!

A long time ago, these beings have lived in an era of glory and peace known as the Golden Ages of Cybertron. However, those days became nothing but a memory, taken away by war. A civil war raged between two factions. There were the Autobots, the peace-loving side. And the other side, the Decepticons, the tyrant and power-hungry warriors. Both were led by two equally-matched leaders. Leading the Autobots was Optimus Prime, who always favoured peace and freedom, for it is the right of all sentient beings. The leader of the Decepticons was the malevolent Megatron, who desired tyranny and conquest.

After a long period of endless sieges and war, their home planet has been drained of its rich sources of Energon, their most important fuel and life force to all TRANSFORMERS. Cybertron became nothing but a barren wasteland. Ruins were everywhere and there were countless casualties on both sides.

To escape the horrors of war, Optimus Prime and the Autobots arranged an exodus and secretly built a gigantic vessel to leave Cybertron in search of a rich source of energy for conversion into Energon. However, the Decepticons have found about the plan. Once the Autobots finally took off from Cybertron, the Decepticons followed suit. So, the race was on for the Autobots, to save Cybertron from certain annihilation and defeat the Decepticons, once and for all. However, a mysterious portal opened up in front of them and the two ships have entered through it, without any acknowledgement of a Space Bridge (portal) to be opened. But there was no time. The Autobots needed to escape and anywhere they went would have to do. It's time to explore the unknown for the Autobots, and their Decepticon enemies.

In the emptiness of space:

A large, golden spaceship appeared out of a portal. The vessel, the _Ark_, was on its way to find a reliable source of energy. Powered by four huge engines, it came to a slow, cruising speed. Inside its command bridge, the crew of the ship, led by Optimus Prime, was managing the ship with the greatest of care and vigilance.

The valiant Autobot leader sat on his command chair, cautious and worried about his epic journey.

"Star Saber," called the Autobot leader, to one of his crew. A tall, winged Autobot with a sword in its holster behind his back.

"Yes, sir?" asked the Autobot lieutenant, awaiting orders from the commander.

"I need a radar scan of the vicinity. I fear our enemies might be near. We can't risk losing our ship and the cause of this journey." Ordered Optimus.

"Roger."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Sir?"

"Inform Dai Atlas to have his men check our supply caches, just in case we might have unwelcomed guests in our ship."

"Will do, sir."

The Autobot walked off to do his duty.

"Aww, come on ol' buddy! I've checked them twice before we left for the Space Bridge."

That was the Autobot weapons specialist and closest friend of Optimus, Ironhide. Hot-headed and cranky, the old-aged Autobot attempted to reassure Optimus of the ship's safety.

"I know, Ironhide, but I just need to be extra sure." replied Optimus, as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Yeah, I guess I might've missed a few spots. Must be getting' old." *chuckles*

As Optimus chuckled back at his friend's sentence, a small, younger Autobot under the name of Bumblebee, walked to join in the chatter, with a worried look at his face.

"Well, I have to agree with Prime. Those caches are really huge! Must be big enough to fit a Dinobot in there." said the youthful warrior.

Optimus and Ironhide just chuckled away at the joke, making Optimus feel more at ease. If anything could boost his morale and determination, it was the trust from his faithful comrades.

"However, I'm still puzzled about that mysterious Space Bridge. I didn't really ask for one to be opened? But I bet some resistance fighters back on Cybertron were able to help us open one up." said Optimus, in theory.

Suddenly,

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

The alarms were as loud as a live performance at a concert. Red lights shone here and there as the whole crew rushed into action.

"Optimus!" alerted Star Saber, as he entered the bridge from his inspections. Beside him was another winged soldier, Dai Atlas.

"We have Decepticons right on our tail! We have to high-tail it!"

The Autobot commander nodded as he steadied himself at his chair, ready to take command.

"AUTOBOTS! Let's get outta here!"

The ship was at full throttle, as the pilots, Jazz and Sonic Bomber, were controlling the ship to escape its pursuer, a larger pointy Decepticon ship, the _Nemesis_.

"Sir!" called Jazz.

"What is it, Jazz?"

"We may have Decepticons at our back, but you won't believe what's up front!"

The crew watched in horror as Jazz pointed out at what appeared to be an asteroid field!

"I think we have to find another way around…"

"No time!" Optimus wasn't willing to waste time on that move. "We have to go forward! Into the asteroid field! Fire the forward cannons, Ironhide!"

The ships wing cannons fired away at the asteroids as it sped through the dense asteroid field.

Meanwhile, in the _Nemesis_, the Decepticon leader, Megatron, was sitting at his chair, with his eyes focused on the _Ark_.

"Megatron! The Autobots are just going through the asteroids! They must have their logic centres (minds) short-circuited!" yelled Megatron's lieutenant, the notorious Air Commander of the Decepticons, Starscream, known for his attempts to overthrow Megatron and take over as leader of the Decepticons.

"The Autobots are many things, but they aren't fools, Starscream." replied Megatron. Facing his most loyal and trustworthy servant, Soundwave, he gave an order.

"Soundwave, full speed ahead! Chase them down in the asteroids and prepare to board their pathetic vessel!"

"Yes, Megatron." answered Soundwave.

"WHAT?! Into that?! T-That's suicide!"

Megatron stood up from his chair and walked towards Starscream. The next thing you know it, he grabbed him by the throat and picked him up. The Decepticon struggled to be released from Megatron's grip, but to no avail. He then mercilessly threw him at a wall and the cowardly Decepticon crashed to floor. As he stood back up, he remained silent and returned to his post. He mumbled under his breath.

"You'll pay for that, Megatron. One day"

Megatron turned to the rest of his crew.

"Any further objections?"

The whole crew returned to their positions and continued the pursuit as Megatron ordered.

-The _Ark_ -

As the _Nemesis _chased and fired continuously at the Autobot ship, the _Ark's _shields began fading away with every hit taken.

"Prime! We're losing shield power. 50%!" alerted Sonic Bomber.

"Keep flying this rustbucket straight forward, Sonic Bomber, and keep those guns blazing!" shouted Victory Leo, Star Saber's close companion.

"I need men to secure the hull and man the defensive turrets!" ordered Prime.

"I'm on it!" answered Bumblebee.

"I need Cliffjumper, Hound, Ratchet and the Brainmasters with me!"

The Autobots raced to the guns. Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the ship and sent Bumblebee and his squad flying back to the bridge. Optimus rushed from his chair and helped up his fellow Autobots.

"ARGH!" screamed Blacker, one of the Brainmasters. His leg was badly ripped from the explosion.

"Hang in there, Blacker!" called out Ratchet, the Autobot medic.

As the Autobot ship slowed down and its shields gone, the Autobots could only look on as the Decepticon ship moved in beside the _Ark_.

"Well, shields are down. Guess we have to fight." said Jazz.

"Autobots. Prepare your weapons!" ordered Prime.

-The _Nemesis-_

The Nemesis moved slowly in position parallel to the _Ark_. Megatron grinned as he gave the next order.

"Soundwave. Prepare the boarding tubes!"

As ordered, three long tubes with claws came out from the _Nemesis _and attached themselves to the Autobot ship. One of them hit the bridge. That one was specially placed for Megatron. The mighty Decepticon rose from his seat and walked towards the entrance of the tube, proudly and confident as always.

"Decepticons! Take your positions."

His followers all raced to the tubes and ran as fast as they could. Many were anxious to fight the Autobots while others were psyched about getting into the action.

"Lord Megatron!" called out Liokaiser, a winged Decepticon Seeker. "It is an honour to be fighting alongside you in this glorious battle!"

The Decepticon leader continued to walk on to the _Ark_.

"Yes, Liokaiser. Today, we wipe out the Autobots. Tomorrow, we conquer the universe!"

-The Ark-

"Autobots! Here they come!"

The first Decepticons enter the ship's bridge. The heat was on. The Autobots clash in a firefight with the Decepticons. Some engaged in close quarter melee combat while others fired their guns at long range.

As the fight continued for half an hour, Optimus was struggling to throw off a few Decepticon soldiers from his back, when he saw a familiar face walk into the bridge. It was his old foe, the one and only, Megatron.

"Megatron." Optimus threw off the soldiers attacking him and ran straight towards Megatron, only for the Decepticon leader to draw out his wrist-mounted Fusion Cannon at him and fired. He barely dodged the blast and became locked in a fist fight with Megatron, a usual sight to see if you ever fought alongside Optimus Prime or Megatron. As the fists flew and the kicks swung, Megatron was able to pick up Optimus and threw him at a control console. He raised his fist and swung it at Prime. The Autobot dodged the punch and countered with a fist at Megatron's face, sending the startled Decepticon flying towards to the other end of the room.

"Give up, Megatron!" demanded Optimus. Megatron rose to his feet.

"NEVER!" he swung both of his arms at Optimus, sending him hurling towards the flight controls. As Optimus got up and resumed the fight, the control panels started to fritz and jolt, with its navigational systems severely damaged.

"WARNING! WARNING!" The ship's main computer, Teletraan 1, started to alert everyone inside that the ship was out of control. Five minutes later, the ship began rocking. It may have passed the asteroid field, but the ship continued to shake violently as the fighting continued.

"The ship is out of control!" Optimus ran to the controls to see if he could repair them, only to be blasted at the back by Megatron. His back was scarred with a big hole. He fell to the floor as some of the other Autobots watched in horror.

"Megatron." Optimus gasped with every breath as Megatron moved closer.

"This time it **really** is…" said Megatron, proudly.

"…GOODBYE, OPTIMUS PRIME!"

As Megatron aimed his cannon at Prime, Optimus could only look helplessly as the cannon was ready to fire.

Suddenly, Soundwave, who was still at the _Nemesis_, interrupted Megatron via comm-link.

"What is it, Soundwave?!" responded Megatron, with a strict voice.

"Megatron! Experiencing some technical difficulties in the _Nemesis_. Must withdraw!"

"No, Soundwave! My victory is near! I am one step closer in annihilating Optimus…"

He was suddenly punched by Optimus, falling to the ground.

"It's over, Megatron!" yelled Optimus.

"Yes, Prime. For you!"

Before they could do anything, the ships began to rock more violently. Soon, the tubes were forcefully detached; leaving most of Megatron's stranded in the _Ark_.

"No. NO!" shouted Megatron.

The whole interior was shaking so badly as if an earthquake hit. Everyone braced for impact, except for some who carried on the fight. The front view of the bridge shattered from the force and began sucking everything out, from tiny chunks of debris to unfortunate soldiers.

The two leaders grabbed on to Optimus' command chair. Optimus landed a punch at Megatron, but Megatron grabbed on to Prime's leg.

"If I am to be sucked away into the vastness of space! I'm taking you with me!" yelled Megatron.

Optimus was losing his grip, struggling to shake off Megatron. Finally, he let go, sending the two of them hurling into space.

"PRIME! NO!" cried Bumblebee, as he and others watched as their leaders vanished.

-The _Nemesis_-

At the bridge, Starscream had just returned from his dogfights with the Autobots. He looked down, with sorrow.

"It is now a dark day for the Decepticons. Our leader, Megatron's spark has been extinguished."

However, he was only shedding crocodile tears as he raised his head, grinning.

"All. Hail. Starscream!" *laughs*

As he was enjoying his ascension, he turned around and noticed that all of the Decepticons have left the bridge.

"Where did everyone go?!"

They all had rushed to the safety of escape pods and jettisoned out of the falling ship.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the new leader screamed as the ship crashed into the surface of the planet's Moon.

-The Ark-

"Ratchet! The _Ark's _systems are fading! We're losing altitude!" yelled Sonic Bomber.

"*groans* I can see that, Sonic Bomber!" replied Ratchet. The ship was making a steep descent in to the planet's atmosphere, as it began to rip apart.

"Quick, everyone. Into the stasis pods!"

The Autobots left some of the Decepticons still on board and made a dash to their stasis pods. Upon entry, a form of gas enveloped as the pods closed with the Autobots inside. This gas was to knock them out into stasis lock (TRANSFORMER hibernation). With everyone asleep, the ship was able to pass through the atmosphere, but it soon crashed into a widespread area of ocean. However, everyone, in their stasis pods, was still intact, though some who weren't probably weren't so lucky. The ship began to sink into the deep, blue sea, with the remaining survivors trapped inside their stasis pods, dormant. Only time could tell when they would resurface. Without a leader, the Autobots were at a disadvantage, and should the war begin again, they would probably have more downs than ups. For now, the ship lay deep under the sea, stuck at the seabed, rusting away as millions of years went by.

**How was it? Yeah I feel it could use some more touch. But this is my first crossover fanfic and I tried my best! So, please R&R and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be the DigiDestined's turn!**


	2. Chapter 2: Peace in the Digital World

**Disclaimer: I don't own TRANSFORMERS, Digimon. And Pokemon**

**Hello again! It's time for Digimon to take over and our robots in disguise will have to wait for the next few chapters b4 I unleash them!**

**As I mentioned before, the next chapter will be a time after Adventure 02.**

**Do R&R!**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 2: Peace in the Digital World

It has been four million years since the epic battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons above the mysterious planet. Over the course of time, the planet has undergone its own tribulations, such as evolution, civilization, rediscovery, war and peace, much as Cybertron had. In time the planet was known as Earth. Once the world has reached the twenty-first century, everything has become something of an equivalent of a sixteenth of what covered Cybertron. The local population, humans, have learnt to adapt, evolve and develop new ways in living. It's what separates them from the other living things on the planet. Cities have built, automobiles provide better means of transportation and communication is at its most advanced.

But have you ever heard of another world that existed parallel to Earth? Both of these worlds coincide with each other like a pair of parallel waves. Ruin the balance of one world, and you would distort the balance of the other. It was known as the Digital World.

This world is a whole lot different from both Earth and Cybertron. It is lush with flora and fauna. However, the flora and fauna had an unusual sense of intelligence as mysterious as the TRANSFORMERS. Each had the ability to interact, speak and socialize like a human being would. Moreover, each creature had extraordinary powers that could help others or defeat enemies. And they had the ability similar to that of the TRANSFORMERS. The ability to shape-shift into bigger and more powerful creatures. These creatures were better known as Digimon.

Just as the TRANSFORMERS, humans of Earth were oblivious to the world of Digimon. However, only a select few children around the world know of their secret. These kids, in turn, were given Digimon partners and they were given the title of DigiDestined. Together, these teams worked together side-by-side as they fought to defeat those who threatened to expose the secret and those who wished to conquer both worlds.

A team of DigiDestined has recently defeated a greater darkness who had attempted to conquer both the Real World and the Digital World. These kids each have a Digimon partner and two crests that represented each of their traits or personalities, allowing their Digimon to change, or Digivolve, into more beasts.

Now, with the evil eradicated, the kids now have a moment of peace and time to restore what damage had been done to the Digital World. The six kids were taking some time off at a hillside, overlooking a destroyed tower, with smoke floating into the sky. One of the kids, Davis, had his head on both of his hands as he lay down on the grassy ground.

"Ahhh, I've never felt this relaxed since we defeated MaloMyotismon a month ago." said Davis, closing his eyes.

"Yep!" added Veemon, his Digimon partner.

"Don't get too relaxed, Davis." said Ken, the genius of the team. "I still think there's someone out there who's plotting another scheme."

"Ah, you worry too much, Ken!" exclaimed Yolei, known for her hyper-active nature.

"I agree with Yolei. It is now the best time to sit and enjoy the breeze of the calm **after **the storm" said Hawkmon, Yolei's bird-like partner.

As they looked down, three more Digimon, Armadillomon, Patamon and Gatomon were having a chase at each other while Armadillomon and Patamon's partners, Cody and T.K, were laughing at their little game. But the blond (T.K) then started looking around for someone who wasn't in the crowd. After seconds of looking around, he found his best friend, Kari, sitting on a boulder, overlooking the sunset. He walked over to find her face with an upside-down smile.

"Kari…" called out T.K, with a worried look on his face. "…is something the matter?"

"I'm not sure, T.K." answered Kari, still facing the sunset. "I just feel this isn't over. I mean, we might have something else coming up soon."

T.K sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Whatever it is, we'll face together. All of us." reassured T.K. She faced him and smiled.

"You're right. Perhaps I was overreacting." said Kari. They rose to their feet and went back to play with their Digimon.

-Odaiba, Japan-

Hours later, the Digidestined and their Digimon returned to the Real World. They ended up in a computer room in their school. However, the Digimon, except for Patamon and Gatomon, have returned to much smaller (and cuter ^^) forms.

DemiVeemon, Veemon's smaller phase, let loose a loud burp that could alert the entire school. How fortunate they were that the school was empty. Davis grabbed his Digimon and gave him a noogie on the head. The Digimon laughed as hard and loud as his burp.

"Come on! You don't want anyone to catch you, do you?!" exclaimed Davis.

"You ask me, you both want to get attention." Yolei glared at them with a sweat drop down her head. (Anime. You gotta love it XD)

Ken grabbed his Digimon, Minimon.

"Well, guys, I better head off back home."

Ken's house is quite far from Odaiba, but he always spared time to join his friends in their escapades in the Digital World.

"So long, Ken!" they all bid him farewell, as he sneaked out of the school.

"Well, time for us to leave, too." said Davis. "DemiVeemon's probably so hungry he'd probably eat like an Ogremon!"

"YEAY. Dinner!" exclaimed the hungry blue Digimon as he jumped on Davis' back.

Five minutes later, because they lived in the same apartment building, T.K, Yolei and Cody were walking together back home. Cody looked at T.K. The boy who was a year younger than the rest of the gang had his Digimon, Upamon, in his arms.

"T.K, what's the matter?" he noticed T.K was concerned as his face could tell it all.

"Yeah, it's like you had a bad day today." Yolei added, with Poromon in her arms as well.

"Huh?" T.K snapped out of his thoughts. Patamon was flying above his head and landed on it as soon as they stopped.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just… worried. Kari said that something else was coming, like she sensed it. I'm just not sure if we defeated the darkness that easily."

Yolei and Cody looked at each other, puzzled. Yolei turned back at T.K.

"Oh, you two are just bigger worry-warts then Ken." teased Yolei.

"I'm serious, Yolei. I could see how concerned Kari was and her intuition's rarely wrong."

"Well, if T.K is feeling this way, then I think we should be prepared for anything." said Cody.

"But there's one thing. I don't think the threat would come from the Digital World."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at T.K's suspicion.

"Whadda you mean, T.K?" asked Patamon, as he flew to T.K's arms.

"I'm still trying to find out, Patamon."

As the chatter continued for five minutes, Yolei noticed Poromon yawning away. It was sun down and they continued their walk home.

-T.K's room-

T.K was already lying down on his bed, still couldn't sleep a wink. Patamon was beside him and he was pretty wiped out of energy. The boy's thoughts were still on Kari's prediction.

* I just feel this isn't over. I mean, we might have something else coming up soon.* The sentence began to make him feel even more nervous.

"What did she meant by that? Is there really a new enemy?" The boy still couldn't get this out of his head. It only took half an hour later to finally shut eyes and slept in the dark, quiet night in his bedroom.

-Kari's house-

Kari was also having trouble sleeping from her thoughts, while Gatomon was already taking a cat nap at her kitty basket.

"What is this strange feeling?" she sighed.

"I hope nothing wrong will happen."

But her face changed from a frown into a determined face.

"If T.K said we'll face it, then we **will.**"

Her self-talking woke Gatomon.

"Gee, Kari, you sure know when to wake this cat up." groaned Gatomon.

"*giggles* Sorry, Gatomon. And good night."

The two went back to sleep.

~The next day~

-At Ken's house-

Ken was using his computer for school work. Minimon was jumping up and down on his bed, having a barrel of fun. Ken looked at his partner and smiled.

*Geez, he sure knows when to have fun.*

Then, his computer went haywire! His screen showed multiple digits and codes.

"What's happening?" he was shocked by the sudden occurrence. Minimon jumped back down on the floor.

"Ken, what's wrong?" asked the bug Digimon.

"I-I-I don't k-know." Then, the screen showed some sort of sentence out of all those numbers.

*The Harvest Shall Begin*

"The Harvest Shall Begin?" As he looked on, the screen was reverted back to normal in a flash.

Startled, the young Ichijouji was now completely curious about the event.

He thought to himself, *Was this what Kari was thinking about?* (A/N~ He was talking to Kari about it before they returned to the Digital World)

"I better call the others!" He reached for the phone and started dialling the numbers.

_**To Be Continued….**_

**Second chapter Done! Do R&R and next chapter, we'll switch to Pokemon!**

**Thanks again for your attention!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer: As cool it would be if I'd own them, I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own TRANSFORMERS, Digimon or Pokemon!**

**Hello again! You're just in time for another update on my story. And Ash Ketchum and the gang are up next! So, do R&R and tell me what you guys think about the chapter! **

**P/S: I must apologize but I can't seem to add Cilan's taste for things around him in this story, so I'm going to go slow on that until I get the hang of it.**

Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests

While the Autobots continued to lay dormant under the seas of Japan and the DigiDestined getting ready for the impending danger that was approaching, trouble was looming in another corner of the universe. Another green and lush world existed out there. It was the world of Pokemon. (A/N~ I'm going to call it the Pokemon World, like the Digital World, instead of Earth) And how similar was it to Earth and the Digital World? It was teeming with life, with hundreds, thousands, perhaps millions of species of extraordinary creatures with extraordinary powers called Pokemon. While very few ever have the ability to speak, there are others who have been written down in legends. Pokemon offered humans many different opportunities in their lives. Some made good house pets, while others made great security. There were even some who even helped treat patients in hospitals.

But what made Pokemon so fascinating was that they were trained by people to compete in friendly competitions, fighting tournaments, contests and most important of all, the Pokemon Leagues. Every Trainer who chose the path of becoming a Pokemon Master would try himself out for these grand spectacles of the Pokemon World.

And there was one kid who had been pursuing the dream for quite a long time, Ash Ketchum. He has been travelling across the world, catching Pokemon, making new friends and fighting to become the greatest Trainer there is. Right by his side, was a cute, yellow furball who never left him until the very end, Pikachu. Together, the dynamic duo has dominated the Pokemon World, one region after the other. Although he never won any of the Leagues, he never even had the thought of giving up his dream. Also there to support him all the way, were two sporting companions, Iris, with her partner, Axew, and Cilan, a former Gym Leader who chose to follow Ash after he lost a Gym Battle with the young Trainer. Now, on their quest to pursue the next challenge, his heart was burning a fire inextinguishable by even the strongest of force. The adventure begins!

-At Viridian City-

Ash and his friends finally arrived at Viridian City, the city where Ash strengthened his bond with Pikachu after since a terrible incident nearby. The city was peaceful and not too crowded. The group were on their way to Vermillion City to catch a ship to an unknown archipelago of islands just near the Kanto region. Ash, as excited as ever, couldn't help but jump for joy with Pikachu.

"Sheesh, what a kid!" teased Iris. It became a habit that she always insulted Ash for his childish behaviour.

"Oh, cheer up, Iris! Aren't you excited to see new Pokemon out there?!" exclaimed Ash

"Pika PIKA!" The yellow Pokemon couldn't agree more as he joined in with his partner.

"A new journey in a new world! It's like a new recipe for a sweet new delight!" (A/N~ Um, that's all I could think off, heh heh.) said Cilan, with his taste for new things and evaluating them. Well, that's a Pokemon Connoisseur, who would always judge performances and try out new things for his taste.

"Well, Cilan!" yelled Iris, in complete joy. "I take back what I said! Let's get going!" She raised her fist in the air as her partner, Axew, jumped out of her huge hairstyle.

"AXEW!" exclaimed the Dragon-Type.

"Uh, wait…" the Pokemon Connoisseur stopped the excitement for a little bit. "Don't you think we outta get to the Pokemon Centre for our Pokemon?"

"Oh, yeah. *chuckle embarrassingly*" The two Trainers had their hands behind their heads with sweat drops (A/N~ once again, the humour of anime!)

All Pikachu and Axew could do was drop their heads down and sigh from the embarrassment.

-At the Pokemon Centre-

As they enter a wide hall of what you would expect of a hospital, they went over to the counter.

"Hello. Nurse Joy." Ash called out to the nurse as he rang the little bell on the counter. The nurse arrived at the counter.

"Hello, Ash. So nice to see you again." complimented Nurse Joy, who happened to have met the young boy. "After what had happened three years ago, I can't thank you enough."

"Eheh. It was nothing." Ash put his hand behind his head after the compliment. "Although I did blow the Centre up…"

Iris and Cilan fell to the floor dumbfounded from his words.

"*giggles* It's alright. I was still glad you were able to defeat Team Rocket that day. Now, I'll take care of your Pokemon for you. And while you're at it, you can sit down and read some magazines over there."

"Sure." Everyone agreed, as the nurse took the tray with their Pokeballs, where they store the rest of their Pokemon, and Pikachu and Axew.

"Speaking of Team Rocket…." said Iris, remembering the trio of mischievous crooks out to always steal their Pokemon, mostly Pikachu, "I hope they don't barge in our adventure this time."

"I doubt it." answered Ash, who was pretty much experienced in dealing with those clownish villains. "They would try and come out when you least expect it."

As they approached the waiting area, Ash collided with a passer-by. The two crashed onto the ground. Ash's friends rushed to his aid.

"Hey, be a little more caref…" he stopped after catching a glimpse at a familiar face. As their eyes met,

"It's DAWN!" shouted everyone.

A fellow Trainer who travelled with Ash on one of his journeys, the young Pokemon Trainer rose to her feet, rubbing her head from the impact, and was surprised by the sudden appearances of her friends right in front of her.

"Oh, Ash, Cilan and Iris!" exclaimed Dawn

"Oh, I didn't know you were here in Kanto!" said Iris.

"Yeah, how 'bout that!" exclaimed Ash, still on the floor. Dawn lent him a hand back up on his feet. "So what're you doing here in Kanto?"

"Well, I decided something." answered Dawn, with a wink and a smile. "I decided to join you guys for this trip to the Iacon Archipelago!" (A/N~ Yeah, TRANSFORMERS fans, I'll let 'ya know why later in another chapter)

"Really? That's great!" complimented Ash.

"Well, that's great to hear, Dawn! I'm glad you're coming with us!" Iris with all her excitement for spending more time with Dawn.

~*giggles* Now I have someone to tease Ash with me~ Her thoughts suggested.

~Five minutes later~

Nurse Joy was at the counter, with the tray of the kids' Poke-Balls, as well as Pikachu and Axew.

"Here you go." called out Nurse Joy. "All checked and everyone's healthy."

Pikachu and Axew looked up to find Dawn amongst the crowd.

"Pikaka!"

"Axew!"

"Hi, guys!" The young Trainer picked up one of her well-decorated Poke-Balls.

"Alright, Piplup! Spotlight!" She tossed the Poke-Ball high in the air and and it opened, releasing a shining, white beam of light. From that beam, appeared a little blue penguin Pokemon called Piplup, Dawn's Pokemon partner. The little Pokemon twirled and twirled as it landed gracefully on the floor, like a ballerina. Sparkles bursted out as the Pokemon finished its presentation.

"Piplup!" called Piplup.

Everyone clapped as the Penguin Pokemon greeted everyone. It also hugged Pikachu as the two have been best friends.

"Pi-Kachu!"

"Pip-Lup!"

After gathering their Poke-Balls and thanking the nurse, the group exited the Pokemon Centre.

"Now, let's GO! A new journey awaits!" exclaimed Ash, again, filled with excitement.

"Pika-CHU!"

"*sigh* What a kid." teased Iris and Dawn. They shared a laugh while Ash complained on and on as they made their way to the Vermillion Harbour.

Meanwhile, from atop a roof, two dark figures were watching over the group. They were eyeing on Pikachu and Piplup.

"Mmhmm. Look at those twerps walking right into our trap." said one of them, Jessie.

"Yes, and when they do, Pikachu will be ours. *chuckles*" added James, her partner-in-crime.

"But we should be careful. Let's try not to do anything stupid or we could spoil it again."

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen." a cat-like Pokemon, who walked upright, Meowth, was behind them munching on some sandwiches. Unlike many Pokemon, he has developed the ability to speak like a real person would.

"MEOWTH! That was our only supplements left!" James yelled at the hungry cat. He was also craving for some of those sandwiches. His rude yelling was interrupted by a whack on the back by Jessie, with a frying pan. (A/N~ hehehe)

"Keep it down, you morons!" scolded Jessie.

-Vermillion Harbour-

The gang arrived at Vermillion Harbour.

Ash was still chatting with Dawn, while Iris was pulling Cilan into the boat, much to his dismay. The Pokemon ran in as well. Dawn was looking at Ash as he laughed at the sight of Iris' actions.

~Feels great to be with Ash again. I can't tell him how much I missed him.~ She had been developing these feelings for Ash ever since they first met at the Sinnoh Region a year ago. She quickly turned straight for the boat after Ash looked back at her. Her cheeks were scarlet red.

As they settled in for the cruise to the archipelago, they took the time off to relax and enjoy the view from the deck of the boat. Iris pointed out as a Wailord jumped out of the water. Up above them, flocks of Wingulls and Pelippers flew above them like seagulls (A/N~ Well they are based off them).

Ash was wondering of what things to see when they arrive at their destination. Iris and Cilan were still sight-seeing and Dawn was playing with Piplup and Pikachu. Everything was quiet, peaceful and soothing, as the seas were calm.

However, suddenly, storm clouds approached out of nowhere.

"What the-?" Iris looked up at the clouds with Axew scurrying in the safety of her hair.

Everyone was wondering what was going on. The next thing you know it, as the clouds were above them, the waves start getting rougher and rougher, rocking the boat. The group struggled to maintain balance as they slid here and there on the deck of the rocking boat. Rain soon fell so heavily that it felt more like a hailstorm. Lightning bolts make the scene a whole lot terrifying and thunder accompanied them with loud bangs of noise.

"What's happening?!" shouted Dawn.

"What's up with the weather?!" screamed Iris.

Everyone was screaming and shouting. Ash looked over the railing of the deck and saw another terrible sight. A whirlpool! The gang quickly took cover under a parasol. Ash took out his PokeDex, which could read info of Pokemon, to find out who's causing the storm. Maybe a Legendary Pokemon? Or a school of Gyarados?

However, his PokeDex couldn't do anything. But words formed on the screen of the device.

*The Harvest Shall Begin*

Ash was too busy worrying about the storm than the words on his screen.

Soon, the whirlpool began to develop a tornado. The team found themselves at the mercy of being sucked in. Dawn was sent flying into the tornado and screamed at the top of her voice.

"DAWN!" yelled Ash, as he quickly got hold of her hand. He was soon being pulled in as well, taking Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, Piplup and Axew, with him.

As their screams began to fade away, Team Rocket was watching the events take fold in their hot-air balloon.

"This wasn't our trap, was it?!" yelled Jessie.

"I don't know, but if we don't scramble, we might just be goners!" Meowth shouted as he directed the balloon away from the storm. But the tornado soon caught them, sending them hurling them into the eye of the storm. The trio screamed as they descended into the tornado.

Soon, the storm began to calm down all of a sudden, but not before a pair of glowing red eyes appeared at the sea and disappeared seconds later.

The captain of the boat quickly rushed out to the deck to find his passengers missing.

"Oh no!" They're gone!"

Where did our heroes go to? Will they manage to make it out? And who is responsible for the weird happenings? Find out on the next chapter!

**Ta-Da! Done with chapter 3 and introductions are concluded! And I decided to top it up with an ending narration too ^^. Remember to R&R! For the next chapter we'll bring our Poke- Heroes with the DigiDestined. **


	4. Chapter 4: Worlds Have Collided

**Disclaimer: I don't own TRANSFORMERS, Digimon or Pokemon.**

**Welcome back! I'm really getting excited about my new story that I'll continue to produce new chapters every day or two. Until then, Chapter 4 has arrived! Time to make it a crossover.**

Chapter 4: Worlds Have Collided

-Odaiba, Japan-

Back at Odaiba, everything was calm as always. After a mysterious occurrence happened at Ken's house, the DigiDestined were called to his place to discuss on what has happened.

First to arrive was Yolei and Poromon. They literally rushed over there because is always excited to see Ken.

"*pants* H-Hi, Ken. *pants*" the purple-haired girl was sweating a lot from her little marathon to Ken's house. Her Digimon was just as exhausted.

"Yolei, next time, don't hit turbo button so soon. *pants*" cried the bird-like Digimon.

"Sorry. Next time I'll try to… *pant*… remember."

T.K and Kari were right behind her, chuckling nervously at the sight of Yolei's behaviour.

"What's up, Ken?" called T.K

"Great, guys. Come in."

The next half an hour, Cody arrived at the front door. He rang the doorbell and Ken walked over to open the door for him.

"Hello, Ken." said Cody, as he took a respectful bow for Ken. Ken bowed back.

"Welcome, Cody. Please do come in. My parents aren't home yet, but allow me to make you feel welcomed." As Cody walked in, Yolei was sipping at a glass of juice, probably to get rid of her exhaustion. Poromon was playing around Ken's room with Patamon and Minimon while T.K and Kari were reading a book about Tokugawa Ieyasu, the Japanese shogun.

And last to arrive, you guessed it!

"Sorry I'm late, Ken! I was distracted by this girl and…" explained Davis and was stopped by Ken.

"Say no more, it was Mindy again, right?" teased Ken, catching Davis by surprise.

"H-h-h-how did y-you know?"

"Come on. Don't think I didn't hear the whole story."

As Davis walked in, with cheeks blushing out red, the whole gang was sitting in a circle formation, with Yolei and Cody with their Digimon on the floor, and T.K and Kari sitting on the bed with Gatomon on Kari's lap and Patamon on T.K's cap. Ken and Davis joined in the circle.

"Okay, who told Ken about Mindy?!" demanded Davis, still blushing. "Was it you, T.S?!" Davis always had T.K's name wrong. But was he doing it because he forgot, or was it on purpose? No one knew.

"Me? Come on, Davis. You know I wouldn't" protested T.K

"Then who?"

Yolei gave him a nice pinch at the ear and had him crying in pain.

"OW! OW! OW!"

"Look there's no time for this." she scowled, still taking a painful grip at his ear. "Right now, let's hear what Ken has to say."

After she let go, Davis' ear was all red and bloated from the attack. As everyone perked up their ears, Ken took a deep breath and sighed.

"I wish Izzy was here." said Ken, referring to the older brain of the original DigiDestined, who was away on a school trip with Tai, Kari's big brother. "He'd help out with this case."

"What makes you think we're not that much of help?" asked Davis. Everyone stared at him. Yolei gave him another vice grip at his ear.

"AHHHH!"

She groaned. "Just. Shut. Up. Davis!" She let go and the ear was redder and bloater.

"Anyway, just this morning, I had the most unusual experience, well, if the things before this had been any stranger." explained Ken. "As I was finishing up with my homework on the computer, my screen just went blank and these strange numbers and digits started appearing all at once."

"Maybe your computer experienced some sort of virus or something?" suggested T.K.

"That's what I thought," continued Ken, "but a minute later, there was this sentence."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"The Harvest Shall Begin. That's what it said."

T.K turned to Kari. Her face was completely filled with worry and fear after what Ken had explained to them.

"Remember what I said to you yesterday? I'm sure this is what I was afraid of." told Kari.

T.K could only put his hand at his chin.

"I suspect that someone is taking advantage of MaloMyotismon's defeat and is hatching up a new plan." added Ken.

"I don't get it. Why is there always something coming out to get us after one bad day after another?" complained Cody. Everyone had their heads down, feeling blue. They could never take a break from school, and now, to fight a new evil may had just been too much to comprehend. Suddenly, Davis lifted his head and clenched his fist.

"Well, I say BRING IT ON!" yelled the easily-excited boy. "We can't let some bad guy take over the world or defeat us! We're the DigiDestined and we've been through a whole lot of things worse than this! I say we fight on! Who's with me?!"

Kari stood up from the bed.

"I am."

"R-Really, Kari?" Davis was surprised by Kari's response. After all, he did have a crush on her.

"Davis is beginning to make sense these days. If we're going to let some darkness get over our heads, then we're wrong."

"Then so am I!" exclaimed Yolei, rising up to her feet.

"Me, too!" T.K agreed.

"Aye!" Cody stood up.

"Right!" All the Digimon jumped up answering the call of duty.

"Ken. Are you ready to fight?!" shouted Minimon with excitement.

Ken sat silently for a brief moment. But he stood up and clenched both of his fists.

"If that's what you guys think, then count me in!"

"ALRIGHT!" everyone shouted and sat back down to discuss their plans.

"Alright, so we know that someone's talking about a harvest, so is it some sort of evil vegetable fiesta going on?" suggested Davis, making Yolei smacking her head in frustration.

"It could be something to do with energy. After all what motive of a bad guy would be besides energy?" suggested Upamon.

Davis suddenly spoke up. "You don't suppose the Dark Spores are sprouting out again?!"

"Think about it, those Dark plants that corrupted the children from before might have been growing at other places or other people and someone wants that dark energy again!" (A/N~ if you haven't watched Digimon 02's last episodes, do watch so that you'll know)

Everyone was shocked to hear of Davis' theory.

"I know my theory sounds stupid but really…."

"No, Davis. You might just be Right!" complimented Yolei. The boy scratched his head with pride.

"What if the Dark Spores are indeed out there, just waiting to be picked up by someone?"

~I just can't believe Davis actually made sense again, he's finally using that empty head of his~ thought Yolei.

"But there's one problem," said Ken, "Who's been hit by the Spores? More kids or perhaps Digimon?"

"Yeah that question still remains." agreed Gatomon, as she licked her paw. "As much as my kitty senses were tingling, the Spores do need a living host to grow."

"Gatomon's right." agreed Poromon.

"Well, we'll have to be prepared." said Cody. "Now that this message had just arrived on Ken's computer, I bet that the plot is about to begin." Everyone nodded at Cody's advice.

"Then, it's settled." Yolei concluded. "If anyone witnesses any strange happenings, then we should keep it touch. Ken and I will check the nearby areas here. Cody and Davis will check out back at Odaiba. T.K and Kari, you two check out the Digital World to see if anything's happened there."

"Wait!" interrupted Davis. "How come T.K has to go with her?"

"Because, Davis, they're the most important components in our team, no offence." explained Yolei.

Davis let out a sigh of jealousy.

"Alright! We got our mission! Let's go!"

As they begin, T.K, Kari and their Digimon head for Ken's computer and pointed their D-3 devices at it.

"Digiport Open!" They got sucked into the computer. They were heading for the Digital World.

-At a harbour at Odaiba-

A mysterious portal opened at the port. Coming out of it, four young kids and three creatures feel on the jetty. It was Ash and his gang from the Pokemon World. Everyone was on the ground by the time the portal closed behind them. Ash was the first to recover from the fall.

"*groans* Huh? Guys?!" He ran to help out his friends and Pokemon.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"Well, my hair's all messed up!" screamed Dawn.

"Let's just say I always had a bad tongue for bad weather." said Cilan

"Whoa, I'll never take on a storm like that again." complained Iris.

"Axew!" followed Axew.

"Pikaa." Pikachu jumped on his partner's shoulder."

As they all got back up to their feet, they looked around the area.

"Are we back in Vermillion City?" Ash wondered.

"I'm not sure I recognize this place." said Cilan.

"Me neither." added Dawn.

"Pikachu?" chirped the little yellow mouse Pokemon.

"Well, wherever this is, hope we aren't far away from home." said Ash. The group made it around the harbour.

"This is weird. We see people and that's a good thing, but there are no Pokemon around." said Cilan.

"Something tells me we shouldn't let you guys get caught on sight since the people here probably aren't Pokemon-friendly." suggested Dawn.

The three Pokemon, who would never think about getting inside uncomfortable Poke-Balls, hid in their partners' bags, except Axew as he quickly ran into Iris' hair. They continued their search for any familiar sights. However, nothing besides humans or modern technology appeared familiar to them.

"I'm getting worried here." said Iris.

"No need to worry!" cheered Dawn, with her ever-inspiring catchphrase. "We just have to blend in for a bit until we can find some answers."

As they continued their search for answers, Pikachu's eats suddenly twitched. He stopped and turned to an old warehouse.

"Pik?"

Ash stopped to look at his partner.

"Pikachu? What's the matter?" Everyone else turned around.

"Pika!" The Pokemon quickly scurried into the warehouse, with Ash and the others right behind his trail.

"Wait, Pikachu!" yelled Ash as he ran after him.

Pikachu sped into the warehouse as he jumped over crates and barrels, as if a marathon was being held. He even went as far as to run across one of the indoor cranes. As he reached the end of the crane, he stopped to take a look around the vacant space of the warehouse. It was devastated! Crates smashed, barrels trashed and the most puzzling of all, large dinosaur-like footprints on the floor and claw marks on the concrete wall. Ash and the rest of the company arrived at the scene, horrified at what they saw.

"What happened here?" wondered Iris.

"I guess we finally found a Pokemon." suggested Cilan. "And it must be huge!"

Without hesitation, Ash jumped down from a ledge and Pikachu followed him.

"Ash, where do you think you're going?" Dawn asked, with a worried face.

"No need to worry, right? I'm just checking it out." said Ash, enthusiastically.

"That's what I'm worried about." Soon, she jumped down and joined him, followed by Piplup. Iris and Cilan, however, remained where they were.

"You ask me, they're both little kids." complained Iris.

"I guess, but their bravery has that spicy flavour into it, a true complexity for adventure." added Cilan.

"Do you have to find taste in everything?" She stared at the young Connoisseur.

"Why yes, my dear. Yes I do." He jumped down to join them. (A/N~ Wishfulshipping~ XD)

Iris was blushing red on her cheeks.

"And did you have to call me that?" She asked rhetorically, as she joined the search.

As the group ventured into the warehouse, they heard loud breathing noises. Puff! Puff! Puff! The noises kept getting louder and louder as they went deeper into the building.

"It's getting closer." said Ash.

"Ash, do you have to creep me out here?!" yelled Iris.

"Ssshhh!" Dawn was probably more crept out than Iris when she yelled like that. They paused at the corner of a large shipment box.

"I'll go check it out." said Ash, as he voluntarily walked to find out what was breathing. Dawn stopped him and grabbed him arm.

"I'll come too. Just to make sure." said Dawn, as a small blush formed on her face. Ash nodded in agreement and the two walked off. The two Trainers and their Pokemon slowly sneaked and sneaked until they saw what they were looking for.

*screams* Dawn shrieked.

"Pika!" Pikachu was also spooked out.

"Piplup!" And so was Piplup.

"Yikes!" Ash freaked out as well.

In front of their eyes, a huge, black dinosaur-like monster is sleeping soundly in the warehouse! The screams didn't seem to bother the sleeping beast.

"T-that was close." said Dawn, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Just cover me" said Ash who moved in for a better look, once again stopped by Dawn's hand on his shoulder.

"Ash!" she whispered loudly.

"I'll be fine, Dawn." argued Ash. As he walked closer to the creature, he looked around its back to find green spikes along it. It had some red stripes on its body from head to tail. It was snoring so loud that even a Snorlax wouldn't rival it.

As he went over until he was an inch away, suddenly,

The creature's eyes opened!

"Eh, *chuckles nervously*, had a good dream?" Ash was startled with a sweat drop.

The creature roared with all its might. The boy was running in complete fear (anime-style) and so was Pikachu, Daw, Piplup and then Iris and Cilan also ran for it. The creature followed suit.

"Fire Blast!" it yelled, unleashing a fire ball as large as a wrecking ball, zooming right above the Trainers and Pokemon.

"*screams* What kind of creature is this?! A Pokemon?!" yelled Iris.

Ash took out his PokeDex and pointed it at the creature as he ran. However, the device read nothing as it notified the monster as "Unknown".

"Huh? Then what is it?!" yelled Ash.

"I don't know about you but I really don't want to stick around to find out!" answered Dawn.

"Piplup!" screamed Piplup.

"Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!" ordered Ash. Pikachu stopped and turned to the raging giant and unleashed a storm of lightning on it.

"PIKAAAA-CHUUUU!" he yelled as he performed the attack. The blast hit the creature's nose, but it kept on running towards the gang.

"Pika?"

"It didn't work! Run for it!" yelled Ash.

They ran out of the exit, with the creature rampaging through the door, destroying it in the process. The workers in the scene quickly ran for their lives as the creature unleashed more of its fire balls.

"Fire Blast!" Again and again, the port came under fire, literally. The team hid behind a pile of boxes.

"We have to do something!" yelled Dawn.

"We have to try!" Ash took out a Poke-Ball from his pocket.

"Charizard, I choose you!" He threw the Poke-ball in to the air and out came an orange, winged dragon-like Pokemon with a flame at its tail. It roared and swooped down on its target.

"Use Flamethrower!" As ordered, Charizard breathed out a stream of fire and hit the rampaging beast. The creature stood back from the blast.

"Alright!"

However, it regained its strength and shot another Fire Blast at Charizard. It barely missed.

"It's our turn too!" Iris, Cilan and Dawn took out their Poke-Balls and out came Iris' dragon Pokemon, Dragonite, Cilan's crab Pokemon, Crustle and Dawn's mammoth Pokemon, Mamoswine. They needed to utilize size to overcome the dark creature.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

"Crustle, Rock Wrecker!"

"Mamoswine, Ice Beam!"

All Pokemon unleashed their attacks on it. The combined attacks made a tremendous explosion.

"Think we got it?" asked Cilan.

However, as the smoke cleared, fire balls went through the smoke, knocking out all the Pokemon.

"Oh no. Return!" Everyone sent their Pokemon back to their Poke-Balls. They looked up as the creature got ready to fire another at them. When they thought all is lost, suddenly, a loud shout was heard.

"V-LASER!" A stream of laser fire in the shape of an X hit the monster. It felled hard on the floor. The group looked to where the blast came from. They saw a flying blue creature with a horn on its nose and an 'X' shape on its white belly.

"Whoa! What is that?" Ash was astounded.

Pikachu then noticed something.

"Pika-Pi!" It pointed at the creature. Everyone looked and saw a boy on the creature. He wore a jacket with flames on it and goggles on his head. It was Davis!

"Let's do it, ExVeemon!" The blue Digimon was actually Veemon's Champion form.

"Alright! Time to put you down!" shouted the mighty Digimon. It charged at it from the air and hit it with mighty force.

"V-Kick!" He kicked it at the back and the dark monster spun and fell with a belly flop.

"Alright!" The gang cheered on as the Digimon fought on. ExVeemon placed Davis on the ground and he ran towards them.

"Hey, you guys alright?!" asked Davis.

"Yeah. We're fine!" responded Cilan.

"Thanks a lot!" added Dawn.

He stopped to see that ExVeemon was being knocked down. The Digimon was quickly brought down by a swipe of its tail. He fell with a shout.

"Iron Tail!" It went in with another swing. ExVeemon barely dodged it and jumped back to Davis. The dark Digimon charged at them. However, it was hit by a hurling box. Everyone looked to find a large, armadillo-dinosaur hybrid. And on that beast was Cody.

"Great shot, Ankylomon!"

"Scratch one up for me!" shouted Ankylomon.

As the creature recovered, it let out a loud roar as it charged at Ankylomon. But before it could get its claws on them, Cody brought out his laptop and a shining light appeared. The dark Digimon was sucked into his laptop and disappeared. The Digimon and their partners cheered for their success and so did Ash and his friends.

After the Digimon de-Digivolved into their Rookie forms, the two groups meet face-to-face.

"You guys okay?" asked Cody.

"We'll be fine. My name is Ash. And this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"Hi, I'm Davis and this is Veemon."

"Hey!"

"And this is Cilan, Iris, Axew, Dawn and Piplup."

"Hi." said Dawn and Iris.

Cilan took a pleasant bow.

"Pleased to meet you."

Cody also bowed. "I'm Cody and this is Armadillomon."

"Howdy!"

"So, those guys are your Digimon?" asked Davis. Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Huh? Digimon? Pikachu's a Pokemon." answered Ash.

"Pika…"

"Huh? Pokemon?" Davis grabbed Pikachu's tail. Pikachu didn't like it one bit. Jolts of electricity started surging at his cheeks.

"Uh oh." said Ash.

A large blast of electricity occurred. Everyone took cover from the blast. As the energy cleared, the two boys are left full of burns and electric marks. Both let out a cough and fainted on the floor."

"*sigh* Something tells me that he's being a kid too." said Iris.

Everyone let out a laugh as the two remained on the ground. A friendship was emerging as people from two different worlds met.

-At the Digital World-

Kari and Gatomon were moving up a hill. There, they met up with T.K and Patamon.

"Anything?" asked Kari.

"No, nothing." T.K shrugged his shoulders.

"Empty-handed like Davis with no homework."

Just then, Kari had a massive pain in her head. She let out a cry of pain.

"Kari!" T.K rushed to her side.

"*groans* That feeling again."

"What feeling, Kari?" asked Gatomon, worried.

"That feeling…" said T.K.

"We better head back to the Real World and quick!"

"Right!" answered Patamon and Gatomon.

They rushed to a television and the two humans pointed out their D-3's. The TV sucked them in as they head back to the Real World.

**What was this feeling Kari sensed? How will the gang from the Pokemon world return to their world? Find out soon!**

**Took me three days to write this chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**Remember, R&R! And if you're wondering where our fave robots in disguise are, never fear, because they WILL be here soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I said it before and I say it again; I don't have any rights to own TRANSFORMERS, Pokemon or Digimon. **

**So, how was the last chapter? Hope it was enough to satisfy you. Here's the next chapter. Have fun and R&R!**

Chapter 5: The Awakening

Hours have passed since the defeat of DarkTyrannomon at the hands of the DigiDestined and their newfound friends. As the team headed home for Ken's place, on top of ExVeemon, they began talking about the weird disturbances that happened.

"So, how'd you guys end up here?" asked Davis.

"We were on our way to an archipelago when suddenly this storm struck." explained Dawn.

"And then there was this gigantic whirlpool that sucked us in!" added Ash.

"Sounds like a nasty occurrence." said Cody.

"Speaking of occurrence, my tummy's mumbling." said Armadillomon, holding his stomach, which was rumbling quite loud. The sound of rumbling continued with Ash's stomach too.

"Well, I could use a little snack myself." He held his stomach in embarrassment.

As they made their way to Ken's house, Pikachu's ears twitched again.

"Pi?" The little Pokemon turned his head.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" asked Ash.

"Pika-Pi!" A huge fire-ball was hurling towards the group. ExVeemon barely missed the shot and the projectile exploded in the sky. ExVeemon continued to his course and he pointed down at the road below.

"Over there!" A tall Digimon covered in flames walked towards them as it prepared another fireball.

"It's a Meramon!" exclaimed Cody. The fire Digimon tossed his attack on ExVeemon.

"Fire Ball!" The flame projectile successfully hit ExVeemon, sending the flying Digimon falling and his passengers as well, and he de-Digivolved back to Veemon. As everyone was falling, Armadillomon began to flash.

"Armadillomon! Digivolve to…!

…Ankylomon!"

He Digivolved to Ankylomon and grabbed everyone. He then curled into a ball with everyone inside and crashed to the ground with great force. Meramon grinned as he moved in closer to them.

-_Ken's house_-

As the battle ensued at Odaiba, Ken's room flashed with a blinding ray of light. There, T.K, Kari and their Digimon returned safely from the Digital World, with Kari sensing a disturbance in her head. After they came out of the DigiPort, they crashed to the floor, all piled up on each other.

"*groans* Patamon! Your feet are crushing my ear!" yelled GAtomon.

"Yeah, well, *growls* your claws are puncturing my stomach!" responded Patamon.

As they dusted themselves and stood back up, they looked around the house to find no one had returned from their scouting mission.

"That's weird. They should be back by now." said Kari.

"Well, they must be extending their search." said Gatomon. T.K went over to Kari, worried of her condition.

"Are you still feeling uncomfortable?" he asked.

"A little." answered Kari. "Don't worry, T.K. I'll be fine." She gave a small smile and placed her hand on his arm to release him of his worries. He smiled back.

"Well, if your head's still acting up, then there's something odd going on here."

Everyone went back to Ken's room to relax, which Kari needed the most of rest.

-_Odaiba-_

As the dust from Ankylomon's fall settled, Meramon was moving closer and closer to the crash site. Suddenly, a massive surge of electricity hit Meramon, sending him tumbling to the ground. The smoke finally cleared with electric charges surging around Pikachu and Dawn's Electric squirrel Pokemon, Pachirisu. Armadillomon was lying down, weakened by the fall.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash.

"Pika!" answered his strong partner.

"Nice Discharge, Pachirisu!" cheered Dawn.

"Chi-Pa!" Pachirisu jumped for joy.

However, the Digimon just got back up again; ready to have another go at it.

"V-Headbutt!" Davis' blue little partner rushed in with a strong headbutt at Meramon's chest, but he probably forgot that the fire Digimon was full of flames.

"YEEE-OWWWW!" screamed Veemon as he ran here and there, desperately searching for something to put out the flames on his head.

"Uh oh. Palpitoad, I choose you!" Ash tossed another Poke-Ball, with a chubby, blue frog-like Pokemon.

"Quick, use Hydro Pump!" ordered Ash. The Pokemon spat out a huge water shot at Veemon. However, it was a little… **too **much. Veemon was sent flying at a clothes store.

"Veemon, you okay?" asked Davis. The feisty little Digimon emerged from a pile of fallen clothes, with the owner of the shop ran screaming for her dear life. Veemon was unintentionally dressed in a blouse and a hat.

"This is embarrassing…" complained Veemon.

Everyone looked back at Meramon, forming another Fire Ball. Then, out of the blue, a volley of laser rings blasted Meramon at the back. It was Yolei and Aquilamon, Hawkmon's Champion form. Next to them was Ken and Wormmon's Digivolved form, Stingmon.

"You guys sure took your sweet time!" yelled Davis.

"Whatever! Be glad you guys are still in one piece!" Yolei responded in a sarcastic tone. "Okay, ken! It's your turn."

"Stingmon." Ken looked at his partner, making sure that he was ready. The insect Digimon flew back and extended a blade from his wrist.

"Spiking Strike!" The Digimon swooped down for Meramon and successfully slashed him at his leg, bringing down the vulnerable Digimon.

"Okay, let's extinguish this flame! Axew, Dragon Rage!" Iris ordered her partner to prepare to finish off Meramon.

"Wait!" yelled Ken.

"Huh? Axew, stop!"

"Yew?" Both were confused of Ken's action.

"Davis! Cody! Yolei! Take a look on top of his head!"

As the fire Digimon rose from the ground, recovering from his fall, the team realized a very familiar and frightening sight. A plant with very red and glowing flowers was visible on Meramon's head. It was a Dark Spore; the very thing that corrupted Digimon and humans alike.

"A Dark Spore!" yelled Davis, Cody, Yolei, Veemon, Armadillomon and Aquilamon in unison. The Pokemon team was confused.

"A what?" asked Cilan.

"Trust me, that thing is bad news! Once it grows like that, the Digimon has no control over the darkness." explained Cody.

"We have to take it out of Meramon." said Ken.

"Easier said than done, Ken. That thing's a walking inferno!" worried Stingmon.

"Okay! I just about had enough! Veemon, let's rock!" yelled Davis.

"Let's party!" Veemon leapt into the air and Davis held out his D-3 device at Veemon.

"Digi-Armour ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon! Armour-Digivolve to…!"

"Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

The Armour Digimon emerged from his Digivolution.

"Huh?" Iris was astonished by this new unexpected change.

"First, he de-evolves back into a small fry, and now he can evolve into another being." Clearly, Ash and the others had a lot to learn about the differences between Digimon and Pokemon. Flamedramon stepped in and prepared his claws.

"Let's fight fire with fire!" He charged at Meramon with tremendous speed.

"Fire Ball!" Meramon tossed a Fire Ball, but Flamedramon dodged the attack and zoomed up into the air. He then formed a fire aura around him and raised his claws into the air.

"Fire Rockets!" He unleashed a triple volley of fire rocket projectiles on Meramon. While one blast hit the floor near Meramon's legs and another at his chest, the third shot barely hit the Dark Spore, incinerating it into ashes. Fortunately, it didn't directly hit Meramon.

"Cody, NOW!" called Yolei, as Cody took out his laptop and position himself against Meramon.

"DigiPort OPEN!" As the computer flashed the same way as it did on DarkTyrannomon, Meramon was sucked into the laptop, taking a portal back to the Digital World, where he can be free from the corruption of the Dark Spore.

"Alright!" shouted the DigiDestined.

"Yes!"

"YEAH!" followed by the Pokemon team.

The Digimon, except Armadillomon, de-Digivolved back into their Rookie forms. The group came together.

"That's was a great battle!" shouted Ash.

"No doubt!" added Dawn. The two gave an exchange of high-fives, a kind of thing they always did.

"Well, I'm glad we got here just in time. Hi, I'm Yolei, and this is my partner, Hawkmon." Yolei introduced herself and her faithful partner.

"Delighted to meet you." the bird Digimon took a bow.

"And I'm Ken. And this little fella's name is Wormmon." Ken also joined in with Wormmon in his arms.

"Oh please, Ken. Don't call me little. It still hurts even if you are the kindest boy around." complained Wormmon.

"*chuckles* Sorry, buddy"

"I'm Ash. This is Pikachu."

"Pika Pika!"

"I'm Dawn and over here is Piplup."

"Piplup!" The penguin Pokemon beat his chest with his right flipper proudly.

"Name's Iris, and this is Axew,"

"Axew!"

"Pleasure to meet you. Cilan's my name." Cilan bowed with gracefulness.

"Wow, he's a better bower than you, Cody." complimented Yolei.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" said Cody, sarcastically.

Just then, Ken walked up to Davis, with his face covered with concern.

"You were right, Davis. This is the work of the Dark Spores."

"Yeah, but who exactly is behind all of this?" asked Davis, raising an eyebrow and his chin on his hand.

"I'm pretty sure MaloMyotismon had nothing to do with this. You saw how he vanquished, right?" suggested Yolei.

Just then, a loud rumbling noise interrupted the investigation, coming from Ash and Armadillomon.

"Well, *chuckles* I guess I've forgotten how starving I am."

"Me too. I'm so hungry I could eat a whole restaurant of food."

"You guys are such kids." teased Iris.

Everyone laughed at the little joke, as if they were forgetting the troubles that have happened and those that will happen. Ken, however, was still formulating the whole thing.

"We'll talk about this affair later. Right now, let's head over to my place. Mum and dad won't be back for another week, so I guess you one of you guys could come over and spend the night."

"Sounds doable." said Cilan.

"Hey Iris, why don't you come over to my place tonight?" suggested Yolei. " I'm sure my family won't mind another guest, but you gotta keep Axew in your hair, which kinda looks funny."

"*giggles* Yeah I get that a lot. Sure!" agreed Iris, with Axew still in her hair.

"Axew!"

"How 'bout you, Ash? Wanna stay at my place? We could hang out!" Davis had his plans settled with Ash.

"Sounds great!" said Ash.

"Pika!"

"But I'm pretty sure my family won't like the idea of having a girl over at my place." worried Cody, referring to Dawn.

"No need to worry, Cody. I'll find somewhere to spend the night. Right, Piplup?" She looked at her partner, cheerfully.

"Piplup!"

"Yeah, and my parents can't have more than one guest over these days." worried Yolei. "Hey, how about Kari's place? She's an old friend of ours and a fellow DigiDestined. So she should be able to allow her to stay over."

"That's a great idea!" Dawn was excited to meet Kari and so was Piplup.

"Piplup!"

"Okay then, but first let's head over to Ken's house to check on her!" Davis was, of course, excited, but then he frowned at the thought of his other friend." Oh, yeah, and T.K…" he mumbled.

The gang headed out back to Ken's house. Behind them, police cars and fire engines raced towards the scene, ready to do their part. The streets were crowded as cars and trucks went slowly as the site of the battle started to clear up.

-_At Ken's house_-

Ken and the others arrived at his house. He opened the door and welcomed everyone in.

"Well, the lights are on, which means they should be back by now." said Cody. They entered the room and found T.K and Kari playing with their Digimon. The team was glad that they returned safely back from the Digital World.

"Hey guys." said T.K and Kari in unison.

"What's up, you two? Having fun without us?" teased Yolei. The two blushed crimson red and looked away from each other, much to Davis' disappointment.

"Well, guys, I would like you to meet the Pokemon crew." Ash and the others entered the room.

"Hi!" they all greeted.

"Hello." answered T.K, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon.

They all sat down and had a little snack to eat. Behind them, their Digimon and Pokemon were munching joyfully on some food and drinks Yolei bought from her parents' sundry shop at Odaiba. Gatomon, however, looked on while nibbling on a cookie. Cilan looked on at the critters, in amusement.

"Well, it looks like they have one thing in common." laughed Cilan.

"Yep." agreed T.K.

"They just don't know their table manners." mumbled Gatomon.

"Ah, cheer up, Gatomon." said Patamon, who was no different from the rest of the group. Gatomon just looked at Patamon, uncomfortable by his appetite.

"Well, I'm surprised to know that they could go back to these Training forms." said Dawn.

"And they're SO cute!" squealed Iris, as she was pinching DemiVeemon's cheek. The little creature just moaned in pain. Kari turned around to face Ken, still not taking a nibble on his biscuit, while Minimon was surely savouring his snack.

"Ken, what's the matter?" asked Kari.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just worried about the Dark Spores on Meramon. Who knows what other Digimon could've been infected."

Dawn looked at Ken, worried as much Kari was.

"Well, at least it's over for now, right?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Dawn." said Kari. "And by the way, I called mum and she said she'll be glad to have you over." She smiled at her.

"Alright. Thanks a lot." Dawn was glad that she had somewhere to spend the night.

"Piplup!" Piplup couldn't agree more.

"Okay, but Piplup's not sleeping in my kitty basket." teased Gatomon. "And Miko (Kari's cat) wouldn't like his bed being stolen either."

"That's okay. We'll use the spare bed."

Just then, Davis gulped down on his biscuit, nearly choked from that. His face was filled with shock.

"Oh no! I just remembered!"

"Me too!" shouted Cody.

"What?" ased everyone as they stopped eating.

"We forgot about DarkTyrannomon! He probably has a Dark Spore on his head right now!"

Yolei smacked her head. "*groans* Why did you have to forget?!"

"Well, it's not my fault we didn't know. We just found out about this!"

"Davis has a point." said Cody. "And the funniest thing is, we didn't see the Dark Spore on him."

Ken got up from his chair.

"Well then…" said Ken, "…we'll check on him tomorrow, it's getting dark out anyway. We should be getting some shut eye."

Everyone agreed and went home, bidding their farewells with another. The Pokemon gang also said their goodbyes as each of them followed the respective DigiDestined to their homes.

As the night passed, Yolei and Iris were having a little fun with their Digimon and Pokemon in Yolei's room. Ken and Cilan were spending time reading books that Cilan never heard of, much to Ken's satisfaction to teach him. Davis and Ash were looking through with some old comic books while Pikachu and DemiVeemon were jumping up and down on Davis' bed. Dawn and Kari were at Kari's place, getting ready to call it a day. However, Kari was looking out her window, completely worried. Dawn noticed this and went over to her side.

"is everything alright, Kari?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, Dawn." She barely noticed her presence. "I don't know, I'm always having this gut feeling that something dark is out there, plotting our downfall. I'm just not sure if I can handle it." Dawn placed her hand on Kari's shoulder.

"No need to worry. We'll work this out, together." They both smiled at each other. Piplup and Gatomon were already snoozing off.

"Well, time to get some sleep. Night, Kari."

"Good night, Dawn."

Kari's room light switched off, and the two finally had a goodnight's sleep.

~_The next day~_

The day begins as the DigiDestined and the Pokemon gang engaged two different Digimon on two different fronts. One group, consisting of Davis, Cody and Ken, dealt with the DarkTyrannomon they had encountered in the Real World, destroying the Dark Spore and setting it free.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew battled an Ebidramon at sea near Odaiba. Submarimon, Armadillomon's Armour-Digivolved form, engaged the lobster Digimon underwater. With them, Ash's Palpitoad was also engaged in battle with the monster. From two sides of him, he fired an almost invisible pair of torpedoes.

"Oxygen Torpedo!"

"Palpitoad!" Palpitoad shot Hydro Pump at Ebidramon's back, where the plant was growing. Only one torpedo, and Palpitoad's attack, hit Ebidramon and destroyed the Dark Spore. The other one, however, strayed off from target and zoomed to the bottom of the sea. Cody readied his laptop and sent Ebidramon back to the Digital World.

"Mission accomplished!" exclaimed Submarimon. "Let's head back to the surface."

They returned to the surface to celebrate another victory. The cooperation between Digimon and Pokemon was getting better and better by the moment.

However, what they didn't know was that the stray torpedo heading straight to the ocean floor was heading straight towards an unexpected sight.

_-Under the sea-_

The torpedo headed for a sunken ship and hit the hull with extraordinary force. The blast rocked the interior as the ship somehow began to light up! Inside the ship's bridge, a computer console came to life.

"**WARNING! WARNING! Unidentified attack confirmed! Rewiring Ark systems to full power!"**

The ship's systems were recharged. It was clearly so rusty that it must've been millions of years since it last came online. In a room inside the ship, three pods with glass doors opened up, releasing smoky gas from inside of it. In the smoke of one of the pods, two blue glowing eyes suddenly flashed, signifying the person who was in that pod, awakening from a long slumber. The world will never be the same again.

**Will the new heroic team be able to solve the mystery of this dark occurrence? And who is emerging from the mysterious ship underneath the ocean? Find next on the next episode!**

**Done! Next chapter and your fave bots are online again! As for the 'Cons, we'll have to wait and see. For now, again, do R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: More Than Meets the Eye

**Disclaimer: I don't own TRANSFORMERS, Pokemon or Digimon.**

**Hello again! It's time to put 'em all together now! R&R please **

**This episode will of course unite the Autobots with our heroes.**

**And also regarding on a review by a guest, I decided to resize my capped TRANSFORMERS words.**

Chapter 6: More Than Meets the Eye

As the ship was hit by an invisible torpedo, the _Ark's _computer systems began to function again. Teletraan-1, the ship's main computer hub, was reactivated from the shock of the blast.

"**WARNING! WARNING! Unidentified attack confirmed! Rewiring Ark systems to full power!**"

The ship began recalibrating its functions and circuitry as wires automatically relocated themselves to other parts of the ship. As more lights and computers were reactivated, there was a room with three pods in it. These three pods contained what remained of the crew of the mighty vessel. When the Ark came back to life, the pods' glass doors were opened, releasing a smoggy effect upon being opened.

Then, a pair of glowing eyes, blue in colour suddenly flashed in two of them, while the last one had a rectangular-shaped flash. As the gas cleared, three gigantic robotic figures emerged from their millions of years of slumber. They walked out of the pods. The Transformers have come back to life!

Star Saber was the first to walk out of the room.

"*groans* W-what happened?" The valiant Autobot looked around the room to find that only two pods were remaining. Out of them came Bumblebee, the feisty little warrior, and Jazz, the groovy and sleek one.

"*groans* Wow! I just felt like I took the fast track to the old Maccadams Oil House!" complained Jazz.

"Whoa. Tell me about it." said Bumblebee. The two were still dizzy in their processors (brains) trying to maintain their sight. "And where on Cybertron are we this time?"

Star Saber looked out a viewing port, to find that the _Ark_ had been sunk deep many leagues under the sea. Jazz looked out at it and fell back on the metallic floor when a shark sped pass by.

"Well, *groans* wherever we are, it ain't like home anymore." said Jazz, rubbing his back from the fall. For the Autobots, this was something they had never experienced. Not a single Cybertronian at the time had ever encountered a world teeming with organic life. However, they were more puzzled by the fact that the remaining Autobots were missing.

"I don't see Ratchet, Ironhide, Sonic Bomber, Victory Leo and Dai Atlas anywhere." said Star Saber.

"And Hound and the Brainmasters." added Jazz.

"Let's not forget Cliffjumper and…" Bumblebee paused momentarily. "…Prime." He dropped his head down. No one would've thought that their great leader, Optimus Prime, disappeared into space.

"Yeah. Boss-bot vanished, just like that." said Jazz. "How are we going to deal with those Decepti-Punks?"

"Maybe we don't have to." Star Saber began to feel calm at the thought of the ruthless Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, who was also sucked into the vacuum-filled void of space. "Megatron also vanished, which comes to make me believe that the Decepticons had also become weaker from the disappearences. But in the meantime, we'll need to hope for the best."

"Right." agreed both Autobots.

"So… what now?" asked Jazz. It's a fresh beginning in a new world where the Transformers have first touched down on.

"I guess we should start by checking on the _Ark's _systems." suggested Star Saber. "Something must've triggered it to come back online and revived us somehow. We'll check the security monitors."

As the Autobots settled in to their ship, they gathered at the very hub of Teletraan-1, in the center of the ship. They checked where that something hit the _Ark_.

"Sensors indicated that the blast came from here at Sector 7." explained Jazz. "This might have hit Teletraan's nerve center."

"The only problem is; what hit it?" Bumblebee noticed that he saw nothing coming for the _Ark_ when it was hit by the mysterious object. "I see nothing as far as I'm concerned."

"Either my optics could use a little tune-up, or that object might've been in stealth." Jazz's theory raised suspicion.

"Well, whatever it was, it better not happen again." said Star Saber. "One more hit, and we could be goners."

The Autobots took time to see to that the ship began its automatic repairs. They began to realize that they might just be stranded under the ocean for a long, long time.

~_The next day~_

-_At Ken's house- _

Back on dry, city land, Ken woke up quite early. It was seven in the morning and Minimon was still sleeping soundly. The blue-haired boy got up from bed and walked out of his room, leaving his partner to remain in his dreams. He went to check at the guest room where Cilan, the Pokemon Connoisseur was spending the night in. He wasn't there. Puzzled, Ken went to the kitchen to find that Cilan was already up and dressed in his usual waiter outfit. He was cooking up breakfast in Ken's kitchen. Oh, how Ken was glad to have someone around to make breakfast while his parents were away for one week.

"Ah, top of the morning, Ken." greeted Cilan.

"Morning, Cilan." responded Ken. "What's that you're making?" asked Ken.

"Oh, this?" Cilan was about done with it. "It's a little something I added into the pancakes that really makes the best out of everything!"

He placed the dish on the table and Ken took a bite out of it.

"Mmmm… Wow! This is great, Cilan. Thanks." complimented Ken.

"My pleasure." Cilan took a plate of the pancake for himself and sat at the table with Ken. "I added a berry very rare and only available from where I come from."

"It's delicious, Cilan." Ken smiled as he ate up his breakfast, leaving another pancake for Minimon once he arrived from his sleep.

-_At Davis' house-_

Meanwhile, Davis and Ash were still snoozing after a hard day's work. And, obviously, so were Pikachu and DemiVeemon. A few minutes later, the sound of loud and rapid ringing caused the raven-haired Pokemon Trainer to jump up awake and almost with a heart attack. His hair was probably messier than it was before he got to bed, twisting and turning as he slept in complete peaceful silence until the alarm clock scared the Gastly out of him. He checked the clock after waking up and realized it was ten in the morning.

"Oh no!" he yelled. "Davis! Wake up." He pushed the still-sleeping boy continuously, but to no avail. As the hassle continued, Pikachu woke up with the noise of Ash's mumbling. The Pokemon let out a sigh as he let loose an electric charge of Thunderbolt at everyone in the room, hitting not only Davis, but DemiVeemon and Ash! Everyone was dancing out of control as the shocks and jolts surge through their bodies and screams filled the room, much to Davis' parents' discomfort.

"DAVIS! Keep it DOWN over there!"

Meanwhile, Iris and Yolei were leaving Yolei's mother's sundry shop after obtaining some food and drinks to supplement the team on their next scouting mission.

"Bye, Mum! Put it all on my tab!" exclaimed Yolei as she and Iris ran to catch the train to Tamachi Station, where Ken lived nearby.

-_Ken's house-_

After half an hour, Yolei and Iris had finally arrived at Ken's house. The boy genius let the two in and they prepared the snacks for the Pokemon and Digimon. They dug in on the scrumptious food and refreshing drinks. The human teams gathered around as they strategized for their missions. This time around, Ash, Davis, T.K, Kari and Cody were in one group heading for Kyoto, while the rest of the group headed out to Odaiba. With their partners, they DigiPorted to Kyoto in a matter of seconds from Ken's house. The team looked around the area for any signs of weird activity, such as rampaging huge Digimon, or even small, feisty ones. However, so far, not a single sign appeared. All was normal at Kyoto. Cars and trucks driving along the busy road and pedestrians walking here and there, chit-chatting about all sorts of things worth gossiping about. Nevertheless, they continued to look into every nook and cranny of the city area.

_~After one hour~_

"*yawns* I'm bored." complained Davis.

"Stop being so negative, Davis." scolded Kari. "Just hold on for another half an hour and only then we can conclude our search."

"Fine, fine."

As they approached an intersection, Ash was wondering of a little problem he had been worried about just recently. He didn't really think about because of all the action that had been going on. T.K seemed to have noticed.

"Ash, is there something bothering you?" asked T.K.

"Hmm?" He snapped out of his trance. "Nah. Nothing. I'm just… worried."

"About home?" asked Patamon. Both Ash and Pikachu nodded in unison.

"It'll be okay. Just stick with us and you'll be home before you know it." T.K was always the one who brings the smiles and laughs to everyone in his team. This positive behavior gave Ash confidence and cheered up.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ash, excited and with a fist up high." We'll be back home to continue my quest to become the number 1 Pokemon Master in the whole world!"

"Pika Pika!" agreed Pikachu, jumping with his partner.

"Wow. That's some ambition you got there." T.K chuckled. Just then, a huge explosion occurred right in front of them, crippling the road and forming a large crater. As they took cover behind some pipes in a construction site, they shot a glimpse at the sky where the blast came from.

"Pika Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu, as the gang looked up to where he pointed. Two silhouettes approached from the sky and got bigger and bigger as they landed on the crater from the explosion. As the smoke settled, the silhouettes began to reveal their forms. The first figure was a large, spider-like Digimon named Dokugumon, who unleashed its Poison Cobweb attacks, spinning poison-filled webs on the city, spreading panic among the passing crowds. The other figure, Gorillamon, an ape-like Digimon, fired his forearm Energy Cannon on the buildings around them. Pedestrians cleared the streets and cars rolled out of the action. The team didn't want to stick around to watch as the city was being torn apart. Both of them had Dark Spore flowers grown on top of their heads.

"Come on, guys! Let's kick some monkey butt and the Dark Spores!" yelled Davis, with high confidence.

Everyone nodded and made ready their partners for action.

"Veemon! Digivolve to... ExVeemon!"

"Armadillomon! Digivolve to… Ankylomon!"

"Digi-Armour ENERGIZE!"

"Patamon! Armour-Digivolve to… Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon! Armour-Digivolve to… Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Charizard! I choose YOU!" After his exit from his Poke-Ball, Charizard roared with a fire as huge as his body-size.

The battle began as Dokugumon made the first move.

"Poison Cobweb!" shouted Dokugumon. With the web coming right at Charizard, only for the flying Fire-type Pokemon to dodge the attack.

"Flamethrower!" Ash gave the order for it to unleash its searing-hot attack at the spider. Gorillamon pointed his forearm cannon at the flying duo of Pegasusmon and Nefertimon and began to take the shot.

"Kari!" T.K made sure his friend was ready to give Gorillamon a double treat. The two of their Digimon dodged the fired Energy Cannon and flew past each other, but not before their feet began to light up. After the maneuver, a bright golden energy string formed and grew longer as they flew further from each other. They moved in as the string grew to its extent.

"Golden Noose!" They swooped down and flew around Gorillamon, tying the Digimon's legs together tightly. This caused him to fall heavily on to the ground, letting out a loud grunt of pain and annoyance.

"Okay! Let's get them! V-Laser!" ExVeemon fired his signature X-shaped laser at Dokugumon. However, the spider Digimon just jumped and dodged the attack. Then, she countered back.

"Poison Cobweb!" The web barely missed him. Ankylomon moved in.

"Tail Hammer!" The spider again dodged the move and shot another web at him.

"Try it again, Ankylomon!" Cody encouraged him to go at it one more time.

"Tail Hammer!" This time he jumped with a short leap and crashed his flail tail down on the road. Dokugumon again leapt for safety. Suddenly, the ground began shaking as the whole city began to shake violently as well. The team on the ground was trying hard as they struggled to maintain their balance. The tremors, however, ended in just a minute. Ankyolomon caused an aftershock! The battle resumed as Gorillamon broke loose of the Golden Noose around his legs, returning fire at the fliers.

-_Under the sea-_

Meanwhile, the tremors Ankylomon caused began to move in a ripple. One of the many places hit by the movement was none other than the Autobot ship, the _Ark_. As the ship's motion sensors outside, somehow still functional, felt the blast, Teletraan-1 began to go haywire again.

"**ALERT! ALERT! GEOLOGICAL TREMORS DETECTED!**" The Autobots, who were repairing the _Ark's _main hub, quickly responded to the emergency alert. They all rushed up to the control bridge to figure out what has happened.

"This better be good!" said Bumblebee. Star Saber checked the computer monitor in the pilot section, having still damaged from the space battle that ensued four million years ago, but Star Saber was able to use the area of the control panel still intact from the attack. The monitor above them displayed a map of what appeared to be Japan. It zoomed in closer to reveal a city, which was obviously Tokyo, and again, closer until it viewed Kyoto. However, after attempting to zoom in closer, the screen went blank.

"Sir, the radar's still jammed from the crash." explained Jazz. Star Saber crossed him arms as he turned to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, activate Teletraan-1's probe satellite. We can use it to survey the area better."

"Roger that!" Bumblebee saluted to Star Saber before running to another computer at the other end of the room. Fortunately, this one was still completely safe. As Bumblebee tapped a few buttons, out came a small round satellite drone from the terminal. It floated past Bumblebee and made its way to a vertical tube at the ceiling. It then exited a small door outside the Ark and out to the surface of the ocean. As it splashed out of the water and into open air, it zoomed to the source of the tremors, where it was the site of none other than the battle between the Digimon-Pokemon team and the two corrupted Digimon.

-Kyoto-

Back at Kyoto, the satellite drone flew overhead to where the battle was taking place. There, ExVeemon was knocked down by Gorillamon and Ankylomon was being pinned down by Dokugumon. Charizard, Pegasusmon and T.K were already downed from their attacks, as Ash, Davis and Cody could only watch helplessly. Nefertimon and Karu were the only ones still airborne.

"Nefertimon, let's go help them and withdraw. We'll need to rethink our strategy back at Ken's." said Kari. Her Digimon swooped down to assist the team. Ash recalled Charizard into his Poke-Ball.

"Charizard, RETURN!"

Pegasusmon de-Digivolved back to Patamon, while T.K. hurt from the fall, limped slowly towards his partner and carried him in his arms.

:Patamon, you okay?" He was worried to the bone. Patamon shivered in pain as he looked up at T.K.

"I think I need someone to fluff my pillow." said Patamon, weakly.

As Nefertimon neared the team, Dokugumon shot her Poison Cobweb at her. She quickly dodged the attack, while Gorillamon joined the frenzy. The situation was getting from bad to worse as Nefertimon dodged and dodged the incoming fire. All of this ruckus was being watched by the small little satellite, hardly being noticed.

-The _Ark_-

As the battle ensued, the Autobots were experiencing mixed feelings about the event.

"Now I've seen everything!" said Jazz. "Some nasty creatures just come out of nowhere and start attacking those little organics and their pets, right?"

"But those little pets are sure powerful to me." added Bumblebee. "We should go help them, sir." Star Saber placed his chin on his fingers as he thought about Bumblebee's suggestion.

"Alright. We'll go help them." He finally made his decision. "However, we need to maintain some disguises. Not only will it shield our identities from those organics, but also to provide a low profile should our enemies lurk within." Losing no time, the drone quickly left the battlefield in search of some vehicles on Earth. It hovered over a military base and scanned an experimental fighter jet. Then, it passed by a nearby car showhouse and scanned a snazzy-looking car. Finally, it made one last pass to find a small, outdated but reliable little car. As it returned to base, it reached towards a chamber, which opened up from the floor upon its arrival. The door of the chamber opened to reveal a compact room. Jazz entered the chamber and the door closed. After five minutes, the door opened, revealing Jazz in a new look. Bumblebee soon went in and came out in another five minutes, also looking different. Lastly, Star Saber walked in and emerged out afterwards. Everyone looked at their new body armour.

"Cool…" admired Jazz.

"*sigh* It's not that much…" sighed Bumblebee. "…but as long as I can speed things up on the field!" He changed his expression into somewhat a hopeful one. Star Saber stood proudly. Now, with Optimus Prime absent for who knows when, he is now in charge of the Autobots.

~Prime…~ he thought. ~I'll do my best to fulfill my duty, until we can find you, I promise.~

He turned to his fellow Autobots.

"Autobots! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

Jazz began the transformation into a sleek new sports car with numbers '4' and some racing stripes. Bumblebee transformed into a small yellow Volkswagen Bug with a black stripe lining up from hood to trunk. Lastly, Star Saber transformed into a large and powerful jet fighter, red and blue with a hint of yellow.

"Nice." complimented Jazz.

"It'll do I guess." said Bumblebee.

The door of a large chamber of the Ark opened, and seawater started flushing into the room. As the room was about to be filled to the brim, the Autobots lost no time before their ship was to be flooded. They quickly dived in from a ledge at where the water was not at reach yet. They then made their way to the opened exit. As they left the _Ark_, the door behind them closed. The water was drained out of the room by special drainage systems. The Autobots were speeding towards the battle zone. The Transformers are out in the open world that is the Earth.

-_Kyoto_-

Gorillamon fired a laser blast at Nefertimon and Kari, missing by a long shot. Dokugumon quickly joined in and spun her Poison Cobweb at the downed ExVeemon, only for him to quickly move out of the way, although he was hurt quite bad. Ankylomon also stood his ground and swung his Tail Hammer at Dokugumon and Gorillamon. This time it hit them both. The two were sent flying towards the highway.

"Alright! Nice shot!" cheered Davis. However, the two Digimon quickly unleashed their attacks on ExVeemon and Ankylomon, knocking both of them out and causing them to de-Digivolve back to their Rookie forms. Their partners quickly rushed in to help them. Nefertimon was the only one from her side who could still fight.

"We'll have to take them back to Ken's house, Kari. The situation is getting hectic here." warned Nefertimon.

"Right." agreed Kari, as Nefertimon flew to pick them up. Then, suddenly, Gorillamon launched an Energy Cannon at Nefertimon and hitting her with great force, dropping Kari. The girl soon found herself caught in Gorillamon's hands. She could feel the tight squeeze of Gorillamon's grip.

"KARI! NO!" Davis ran towards Gorillamon. "You leave her alone, you big ugly!" However, he was attacked by Dokugumon and fell to the ground.

"Uh uh! Nice try, human pest!"

"Let her GO!" yelled T.K, who was obviously as worried as Davis was.

"Yeah! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" ordered Ash.

"PiKAAA-!"

"Wait! No!" T.K held them back and Pikachu quickly halted his attack.

"What's up?!" Ash was confused.

"If you do that, you could hit Kari! I won't allow that!"

~T.P's right.~ thought Davis. ~No way I'm letting Kari get hurt like this.~ Kari was desperately trying to struggle her way out of the grip but it kept getting tighter and tighter, as she moaned in pain.

"If you give us what we want, we'll spare your little girlfriend here." threatened Gorillamon, backed by Dokugumon's evil chuckle. T.K clenched his fists in complete anger. Cody looked at T.K and frowned.

~T.K's about to lose it again.~ He remembered T.K undergoing these fits of rage whenever evil threatened to make his day. He knew the two sides of T.K. One was the happy, cheerful boy who always smiled at the face of others he knew and loved. Another was the complete dark side of him, whenever darkness came to haunt him and his friends.

~What shall I do?~ wondered T.K. ~ I might just have to surrender.~

"T.K! Don't worry about me!" yelled Kari. "Just fight them!" She screamed as Gorillamon tightened his grip.

"Oh! I'm sorry." He laughed hysterically. "Well young man, if you want to save her, you have to give us what we want!" T.K couldn't take it anymore. He stepped up to the two Digimon. His teammates could only watch angrily as the battle seemed to be ending for the worse.

"T…. K…" Kari fainted as she couldn't take any more from Gorillamon.

"Okay…" T.K began. "What do you want?" The two Dark Digimon grinned at T.K's attention. However, no one was aware that there were spectators on the field of battle. A white and colourful sports car, a yellow Volkswagen Bug and an experimental jet were at the scene. The Autobots were watching the drama unfold.

"Oh no. That poor thing went offline." worried Jazz.

"I don't think so Jazz." said Bumblebee. "Looks to me that she's functional, but her lifeforce still seems to be faint." He noticed her weak breathing (although they probably never understood the word if they were told by it).

"Sir, I think we have to jump in!" suggested Jazz, with a voice of dedication.

"He's right, sir! There's no other way. We can just sit here and do nothing. All of life is essential to this planet." said Bumblebee. Star Saber thought to himself.

~I guess I have no choice. As much as I would hate myself for putting us in jeopardy for being seen by the locals and our enemies, I can't sacrifice one sentient being so that we can preserve our dignity! I can't one life be torn apart because of this senseless fight."

He zoomed in for the Digimon, followed by Jazz and Bumblebee. As they began to come to terms with the DigiDestined, Dokugumon was about to begin the negotiations, when she turned her head to hear the noises of jet engines and vrooming her way. Soon, everyone turned and looked at the same direction. They spotted two cars and a jet fighter speeding right for them.

"W-What's that?!" she screamed. Gorillamon and the team were just as surprised and curious.

~This is what Optimus would want~ wondered Star Saber.

"AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM!" The three vehicles began to shape-shift into three towering robots, each with a different body structure and pose after transformation. They landed on the ground just meters away. Everyone was having the greatest shock of their lives! Three tall and strong robots appeared right in front of them. This was even weirder than Ash's arrival in this world. He was also as stunned to see these mysterious robots in disguise.

"A-A-Are these… Digimon?"

"Pika Pika?"

"I'm afraid not, Ash!" said Armadillomon.

"Then… what are THEY?!" yelled Davis.

"WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU?!" asked the two Dark Digimon loudly and distressed. However, they didn't answer. Star Saber drew his sword out from behind his back and prepared himself in an attack position. Bumblebee and Jazz also pulled out their weapons, ready for battle. Star Saber leapt forward. The Transformers are ready to fight!

"AUTOBOTS, ATTACK!"

The Autobots have finally awakened and showed themselves to our heroes, but will this be the start of a new alliance? Find out on the next episode!

Fin! Was it good? Hope so. Do R&R and tell me what you think! Thanks for your support!


	7. Chapter 7: Robots in Disguise

**Disclaimer: TRANSFORMERS, Digimon or Pokemon are not owned by me.**

**Welcome back to Chapter 7. Lay back on your bed if you're reading with your mobile devices, or sit back and relax if you're using your PC. Don't forget to R&R!**

Chapter 7: Robots in Disguise

The three Autobots charged at the two Dark Digimon, Dokugumon and Gorillamon, with the monkey-like Digimon having Kari Kamiya in his grasp. Her fellow teammates watch shockingly as three giant robots charge at the two combatants. Jazz drew his blaster and aimed it at Dokugumon.

"Hey, ugly!" teased Jazz as he made a side flip. "Why don't you make like a spider and crawl off?!" He fired a three-burst round at the spider-like Digimon, only for her to dodge the attack by leaping into the air.

"Poison Cobweb!" She shot her signature attack. Jazz jumped out of the way, but one of the cobweb's ends hit Jazz shoulder, causing to corrode as if it was splashed by acid. As Jazz landed on the road, he checked his shoulder, noticing the corrosion. It was short-lived however.

"Man, that was a close one."

Star Saber engaged Gorillamon up close.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

"Like you!" laughed Gorillamon, as he shot an Energy Cannon blast on Star Saber, but the Autobot leader jumped up in the air and gave him a nice kick on the chest. As he took the full force of the blast, Gorillamon dropped Kari as the girl was falling to the ground, still unconscious.

"Kari!" yelled Davis.

"I got her!" Bumblebee transformed into his Volkswagen form and quickly raced and caught Kari into his interior. He sped off behind one of the buildings to get her to safety. Gatomon, awakening from her injuries, noticed Kari being taken away by the yellow robot and ran to catch them. Meanwhile, the two remaining Autobots prepared to attack the Digimon. The DigiDestined and Ash were still behind a building, watching the battle.

"What are these things?" asked Davis.

"You ask me. They look like some butt-kicking robots from your video game!" said Veemon.

"Those robots sure are tough." said Armadillomon.

"Yeah. but didn't one of them take Kari somewhere?" said Cody.

"Oh no! She could become some experiment for those mechanical baddies! We have to stop them!" Davis tried to rush in to follow Bumblebee's trail, but he was stopped by T.K.

"Hang on, Davis. We can't fight them." said T.K. "We don't even know whose side they're on, and besides our Digimon and Pokemon are all washed out. We'll have to sit this one out."

"We have to do something." said Ash.

~I want to run into the action too. ~ thought T.K. ~I just hope Kari's okay. ~

Meanwhile at a car parking lot, Bumblebee parked at a spot and transformed into robot form, placing Kari gently on the sidewalk and tried to regain her consciousness. She finally opened her eyes slightly, only for them to open wide real quickly with the sight of a giant robot in front of her. She moved back, frightened by their first encounter.

"Who are you?! What are you?!" asked Kari, still frightened.

"Calm down! Let me try to help!" Bumblebee tried to calm down the nervous human girl. She faced monsters more fearsome than Gorillamon and Dokugumon, but never before has she faced such a sight from a robot, but then she thought if monsters like Digimon can be kind and gentle in many ways, then maybe robots like Bumblebee can be too.

"O-Okay." stuttered Kari, still nervous. "I'm Kari."

"Name's Bumblebee." Bumblebee was relieved that Kari took her time to calm down and introduce herself.

"Bumblebee? Why call you that? Is it because you sting like one?" asked Kari, curiousl, and her nerves soon began to calm down

"Uh…" Bumblebee had probably never heard the word would actually refer to something on Earth. "… yeah. That's right!"

Kari could just giggle at his statement. She now realized how docile the Autobot could be.

"I'm guessing you don't really what an Earth bumblebee is, don't you?"

"Well, I…" Bumblebee was interrupted by a knock on the head. He fell to the floor and looked back to find that Gatomon attacked him.

"Stay away from Kari, you big meanie!" warned the protective young Digimon.

"Gatomon, wait!" Kari stood up and stopped her partner on time. "He's on our side!" Gatomon quickly stopped her next attack and walked up slowly to the downed Autobot.

"Whoa, for a little organic, you sure know how to pack a punch." He got back up to his feet.

"Sorry about that." giggled Gatomon, scratching the back of her head.

"So, what are you guys?" asked Kari.

"I'm an Autobot and we're supposed to be in secret when this…" As he was about to speak, an explosion sent Jazz hurling into a building. Bumblebee turned around to see his comrades being toyed around, as Star Saber was being twirled and twirled by Dokugumon and was thrown at Jazz.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my friends need me. You just get somewhere safe and try to stay out of this. Reinforcements will be nice, though."

"Okay." agreed Kari. "But remember, they're innocent Digimon corrupted by those Dark flowers on their heads. You have to get them off their heads." He nodded and transformed into vehicle mode and rushed to the scene. Kari and Gatomon ran and hid behind a mailbox. Bumblebee arrived to help his two comrades, transforming to robot mode and shot his cannon at the two Dark Digimon.

"Sorry I'm late, guys."

Jazz tried to get up, but stopped for he was hit badly at the arm.

"Man… *groans* you sure took your sweet time, Bee." complained Jazz.

"Just stay down. I'll deal with these clowns." He smiled and jumped over them. Seeing the two Dark flowers Kari had mentioned, he took a shot at each of their heads. The flowers were gone.

"Got 'em."

The two Digimon fell to the ground from the impact. Recovering, they looked around, clueless to where they were.

"Hey! Where are we?" Gorillamon was completely dumbfounded by the fact he was not in the Digital World. Dokugumon was just as confused.

Cody wasted no time and rushed to the scene, with his laptop primed and ready.

"DigiPort open!" The laptop flashed and the light sucked in the two Digimon back to their world. The team gathered around while the Autobots recovered from the battle. Suddenly, another silhouette appeared in the sky and descended to the ground, slamming hard with a force that sent everyone falling to the ground. Soon, the dark figure revealed itself as a lady-like figure, covered with darkness and with bats swarming over her.

"LadyDevimon!" the DigiDestined shouted, shocked to see an old enemy, thought to have been destroyed by the DigiDestined last Christmas.

"You DigiBrats have a lot of nerve showing up here." She grinned as she unleashed her signature Dark Wing attack, sending her swarm of bats against the DigiDestined and the Autobots. As the teams took cover, she then had something in her hand. A glowing orb of energy, unstable and about to blow. She dropped it to the ground and the orb became more and more unstable. Knowing what would happen, everyone took cover. Bumblebee, however, noticed that Kari and Gatomon were behind the mailbox they were hiding behind during the last attack and quickly ran to them. The orb was about to explode in a huge explosion. The Digimon Digivolved back to their Champion forms and shielded their partners from the blast. Bumblebee did the same for Kari and Gatomon. The Autobots moved with the last of their strength and struggled to head to wear Bumblebee protected Kari and Gatomon. Then, the orb at last exploded. A huge radius of the town was covered in a blinding light and everyone completely disappeared from LadyDevimon's view. She flew off, satisfied of what she saw.

~ _A few minutes later ~_

The blast cleared. The town was somehow still intact. Everything was still the way it was before the orb exploded. However, at the roadside, the Digimon were hurt quite badly, as if the blast only affected them instead of everything else. They put their lives on the line to protect the defenseless humans and Pikachu. Their bruises and scratches were very much visible to the others. Very soon, Davis, T.K and Cody went to pick up their partners. Just then,

"Guys! You okay?!" A voice came from afar. It was Yolei, along with Aquilamon, Ken, Stingmon, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew and Cilan. They all landed on the ground to check on the others.

"Ash? You okay?" asked Dawn. Ash just smiled and said, "No need to worry!"

"Pika!" followed Pikachu. The blue-haired girl just smiled. However, Yolei and Ken were more concerned about the situation.

"What happened here?" asked Yolei. "It's like a battle out of sci-fi movie here."

"Exactly!" said Davis.

"Huh?"

"We'll explain later." T.K suddenly said. "Where's Kari?" Their attention then turned to the battle scene. They seemed to notice that Kari went missing with Gatomon.

"Those nasty robots took her!" exclaimed Veemon.

"What on earth happened?" asked Ken.

"Worry about that later! We have to get these poor things back home." Iris was even more worried about the Digimon being hurt from LadyDevimon's attack.

"You're right. We'll head back home to treat them, and talk about this event." agreed Ken.

"Wait! What about Kari?!" exclaimed Davis, furious about leaving her behind.

"She'll be fine, Davis." said T.K.

"No, she won't. Those robots abducted her! And you're here not worried about a single bit about her!"

That gave T.K the last straw and he clenched his fist, feeling like punching the boy.

"Davis! Watch your tongue!" yelled Yolei. "She'll be fine and that's that! She's a strong woman and she'll come back unhurt."

Davis felt guilty and backed off. Everyone boarded Aquilamon and Stingmon and flew back to Ken's house. T.K looked back at the scene.

~Kari…~ he thought. ~ Please be okay. ~

-_The battle zone-_

Meanwhile, as the team disappeared into the sky, the Autobots, battered and wounded, were back up on their feet. Star Saber lent Jazz a hand and the two viewed the aftermath of the blast.

"Wow. Who would've thought a Solar-Cycle***** could go by like this?" said Jazz.

Star Saber turned around to look for Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee? Where is he?" They looked around for the young Autobot. For five minutes, there was no sign of him. Another five minutes later, Jazz was shocked.

"Sir!" He called out to Star Saber. The Autobot leader was also horrified of what he saw. Bumblebee was at the same parking lot he was at with Kari and Gatomon. He had seen better days.

He was so badly full of open wounds and scratches that it looked like he went through an acid storm. He was lying on the floor, with electric jolts around his wounds. Kari and Gatomon were there trying to wake him up.

"Bumblebee? Wake up." cried Kari. Gatomon looked back to find that Star Saber and Jazz were on their way to Bumblebee.

"Friend or foe?" she asked.

"We were just about to ask the same thing." answered Jazz. "Considering on how you organics are caring for Bumblebee, I guess the question's answered."

Star Saber crouched forward to examine Bumblebee. He was clearly wounded from the blast.

"We'll have to take him back. He'll be fine." said Star Saber.

"Even without Ratchet?" Jazz figured things were to be different without their finest medic on board the _Ark_.

"Maybe his medical chamber will be available." said Star Saber. They picked up Bumblebee's unconscious body and went back to the _Ark, _only to be stopped by Kari.

"I'm coming, too." Kari was serious, worried about her newfound friend's safety.

"I'm sorry, but this is beyond anything you've probably experienced." explained Star Saber.

"We've seen worse." she added. "We've may have just met for a few minutes but he saved us from LadyDevimon's attack. We should be there to thank him."

Star Saber thought about it. Just then, Kari said, "We'll promise to keep your existence a secret." She gave a wink. Saber was surprised that she knew about their vow to remain in secret.

"Very well." He finally agreed. "Jazz."

As Jazz transformed, the two entered in his car mode.

"Welcome aboard." he said. Star Saber transformed to his jet mode, hooked up Bumblebee with a hook on the underbelly of the plane and everyone was off to the Autobot base.

-_At sea-_

They approached the sea where the _Ark _was on the seabed. They prepared to dive down deep.

"Uh, will we be able to breathe down there?" asked Kari, worringly.

"Oh, yeah. Sure you will." said Jazz, enthusiastically, but his voice changed to a more confused tone. "What's 'breathe'?"

They submerged deep underneath the sea. As they swam deeper and deeper, Kari and Gatomon looked out the view to see a gigantic shipwreck at the bottom of the sea. The _Ark _came to view. They landed on the seabed and Jazz drove into the entrance. Star Saber flew with him. As they entered the water-filled chamber, the door behind them closed, and water was drained out of the chamber. They approached an elevator and ascended to the control room. There, Jazz transformed and placed the organic duo down to witness a mysterious new place, where even a military base would be dwarfed by the tremendous size of the interior. Kari then shifted her attention to Bumblebee being carried to the medical chamber. They both ran to the medical chamber. The still unconscious Autobot was placed gently on a metal bed. The _Ark's _systems then automatically activated the medical equipment and machines as everything was fixed at Bumblebee. Concerned, Kari tried to get a better look. Star Saber crouched down and placed his hand for Kari and Gatomon to jump on and up they went to look at Bumblebee. A gas mask was placed on his mouth. There were signs of life as shown in an E.R monitor, but the lines were pretty faint.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Gatomon.

"He's a strong Autobot. Reckless, but strong." said Star Saber.

Kari gave a small smile. At least she knew he was still alive from his sacrifice.

"Hang in there, Bumblebee."

**So, the secret is safe, but for how long? And how is LadyDevimon back from the dead? Find out on the next episode!**

*** A Solar-Cycle means one Earth day for the Transformers.**

**Done! I made the ending a little similar to Transformers Animated. Trust me; the next chapter might be too. Nevertheless, hope you liked this chapter. R&R, please! **


	8. Chapter 8: Teams Assemble

**Disclaimer: Well, you know I don't own any of the shows in this chapter.**

**So, here it is! Chapter 8, primed and ready! Please R&R!**

Chapter 8: Teams Assemble

It's been hours since the battle between two Dark Digimon and our DigiDestined-Pokemon team, only for it to be joined in by three large Autobot robots. Now, after a brief encounter with an old enemy, the DigiDestined were forced to retreat without their beloved friend, Kari Kamiya, who was in fact in an Autobot ship called the _Ark_, watching over the Autobot who saved her from LadyDevimon, Bumblebee. She was in that ward for hours with her partner, Gatomon, aware that her friends and family were probably worried sick about her, but she couldn't leave her injured friend without a "thank you". She sat by his arm and waited and waited for him to come back online.

Moments later, the Autobot's optic sensors came online. The pulse line in the ER screen began to become a little more edgy, indicating his life-force recovering slowly. He turned his head slowly to find that Kari was sitting beside his arm, with Gatomon purring quietly on her lap. Kari quickly turned her head to face the awoken Autobot. She smiled. His face had a piece of armour-plate covering his mouth.

"Thank goodness you're okay." said Kari.

"You sure took a long cat nap." teased Gatomon. However, as the Autobot tried to speak, only a buzz noise came out instead of words.

"BZZT!" he exclaimed, trying again and again to communicate, but to no avail. Kari and Gatomon were just as shocked. Bumblebee had lost his voice from the blast!

"BEEP, BZZT." His beeps went softer and his face shown a sign of sadness. Kari got up and placed her hand on the poor Autobot. How could such a thing happen to poor old Bumblebee?

"It's okay, Bumblebee. Everything will be fine." she smiled as Bumblebee surely made a smile himself. She didn't need to see his mouth to know he felt comfortable with her kindness. Just then, Jazz entered the room, realizing the incident that happened to Bumblebee.

"Speechless, bro?" teased Jazz. "That's a first." he chuckled. Bumblebee didn't take it as a compliment, though.

"BEEP, BZZT, BOOP, BEEP, BEEP!" he mumbled.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to help." Jazz apologized.

"Seems to me you aren't." said Gatomon.

"BEEP BRRK."

"Huh? What do 'ya mean I ain't funny, Bee?"

"BEEP BEEP BZZT BRRK"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Wait," Kari was confused. She can't understand Bumblebee, yet Jazz was able to understand. "You can still understand him?"

"As you can see, Bee's vocal processors have been damaged in the battle with that devil woman. So apparently, he can't talk much." explained Jazz. "However, he has a backup buzzer unit that'll help him communicate in a code-like language that only our processors can understand."

Kari and Gatomon couldn't really get the picture, as he was explaining in a Cybertronian matter, but Kari took the guess.

"So LadyDevimon's attack damaged his voice box, causing him to lose his voice and there's some buzzer to beep in a language you can understand." She put it to human terms, which sounded much more understandable to Gatomon.

"Uh, yeah. That's right." said Jazz, confused. As the chatter continued, Star Saber was at the control room, monitoring Japan. He was briefed about Bumblebee's condition by Teletraan-1.

"So, Bee's lost his voice from the blast? Hmmm, poor bot." said Star Saber. He was also concerned about the Decepticons' supposed fate. Whether they survived their crash-landing on the Moon or not, one thing's for certain, there were Decepticons who escaped the burning ship before it crashed. He was worried that they managed to crash-land on Earth as well. He just kept on staring at the monitor for hours. Jazz then came up to the control room. He gave a salute to Star Saber, who saluted him back.

"How's Bumblebee so far?"

"He's speechless alright." Jazz chuckled. "But so far, he's A-Okay."

"Good to hear." Jazz started to wonder.

"How long have you been standing there, looking at the monitor this whole time?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure our enemies are out there. I'm just worried that we might start the war anew. And with those dark Digimon Kari called them, we might just raise the stakes." answered Star Saber.

"Nah. It'll be fine, sir." Jazz reassured to him. "Kari and her friends are probably hard-core warriors themselves, although they do look like they're at the stage of little **protoforms***."

"I'm sure of that." agreed Star Saber, for now at least. He turned off the monitor and headed back to Bumblebee's ward with Jazz.

~_Three hours ago_~

-_In Ken's house-_

Hours before Bumblebee's recovery, at Ken Ichijouji's house, the DigiDestined and their Pokemon allies gathered around to talk about what had happened that day.

"What?! Giant robots?!" yelled Yolei in a mixture of excitement and shock.

"Yeah. These giant robot fighting machines appeared out of nowhere and attacked Dokugumon and Gorillamon!" explained Davis. "Then, they took Kari and Gatomon somewhere. That's when LadyDevimon showed up!"

Yolei was now more in fear than excited. She was nearly killed in a confrontation with LadyDevimon that Christmas night when the devil Digimon perished at the hands of the combined efforts of Hawkmon and Gatomon. She just shivered in fear as she heard the name of LadyDevimon.

"And we've thought we've seen the last of her." said Ken. Their Digimon and Pokemon were still snacking around, even with all the paranoia and anxiety, even Patamon. T.K's head was still facing down, probably more worried about his best friend's safety. Just then, he raised his head.

"I think we should find those robots…" Everyone turned to T.K with high hopes. "… and ask for an alliance."

Everyone was now surprised about his suggestion. How were they to trust them for taking Kari with them? Davis was obviously against the idea the most.

"Why should we?! You saw what they did to Kari." exclaimed Davis.

"I know, Davis, but try to remember that yellow one. He took her off from the battle. And then he returned and fought the two Digimon. He shot off those Dark Spores accurately as if he knew of the situation." He raised a good point there. It now made sense even to Davis. The Autobots can be trusted, but still everyone was suspicious.

"Well, wherever they are, they must've taken her someplace where our D-Terminals can't contact her." said Cody.

"I wonder where they could be." said Yolei, worried.

~_Present~_

-_The_ _Ark_-

The Autobots were still aboard the _Ark_ with Kari and Gatomon. Kari went up to Star Saber.

"Star Saber, sir." she called. The Autobot leader bent down to see to her.

"I was wondering why I can't contact the others with my D-Terminal."

"The _Ark's_ defensive barrier blocks out all radio contact to prevent our detection from the outside." explained Star Saber.

"Well, they're probably worried sick about me. I'm just worried for them as well. And if I don't call my parents, they'd probably call the National Guard."

"Earth customs. I haven't thought of that. I may not know what a parent is, but I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting." He turned to Jazz.

"Jazz, open up the barrier for a while. Let's give Kari some time to contact her friends."

"You got it, Boss-Bot!" Jazz pressed a button and the _Ark's _barrier was lifted. Kari opened up her D-Terminal and contacted her fellow DigiDestined.

-_Ken's house_-

Moments later, Yolei's D-Terminal started beeping. She opened it up and found that she received a message… from Kari.

"Guys! It's Kari!" she yelled. Everyone quickly went to her.

"Well, spill! What did she say?!" exclaimed Davis.

"She said she's fine and she wants us to meet her and the robots at the port where the DarkTyrannomon attacked."

"Well, what are waiting for?" said Iris.

"Axew!" added her partner, Axew.

"Wait, what if it's a trap?" Davis was still suspicious.

"No time." said T.K. "We have to go there."

"T.K has a point." said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Well no use standing around here." said Hawkmon.

"Let's go find them!" exclaimed Patamon in excitement.

"Alright, agreed. We'll go to the harbour. Let's go!"

_~At 10:00 p.m. ~_

_-Odaiba Port-_

The DigiDestined have been waiting at the harbour for half an hour, but still no sign of Kari, Gatomon or the robots. Davis was beating his head lightly on a shipment box.

"Davis! I told you for how many times, stop banging your head!" complained Yolei.

"Well, you stop tapping your foot like a tap-dancer!" Davis answered back. Iris and Cilan hushed them up.

"Quiet down!" whispered Iris, angrily.

Just then, the sounds of water splashes were heard. Everyone turned to look and found three vehicles emerging from the water; a jet and two cars. They quickly gathered around. The three vehicles stopped in front of them. Out of the Volkswagen Bug, came Kari, with Gatomon in her arms. The Autobots transformed. Everyone was happy that Kari was safe and well. She went to them. Davis just ran towards her and attempted to hug her, only to trip and fall over a crack on the floor. Yolei smacked her head in annoyance. Everyone else walked towards the Autobots, with T.K walking slowly to Kari.

"I hope you're fine." he smiled cheerfully, trying to hide his concern. Kari gave a gentle punch on his shoulder and smiled back.

"Of course." she answered.

"Well, you still have your nine lives." said Patamon, floating over T.K.

"Ah, shucks." said Gatomon.

Ash looked up at Star Saber and walked up, followed by Ken and Yolei

"So…" he said awkwardly.

"Say no more, human." said Star Saber. "We'll be allies. I hope we haven't caused any further trouble."

"Well, besides the city being on alert and Davis' practical anxiety, I say everything's fine." said Yolei. Davis quickly got up, embarrassed by his fall, with Veemon to help him up.

"H-Hey. Sorry for misunderstanding. I'm Davis." Davis introduced himself followed by Veemon.

"Veemon's the name!" Everyone joined in.

"My name's Cody." He took a bow. "And here's Armadillomon."

"Howdy!"

"I'm Yolei and this is Hawkmon."

"Delighted."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ken. Here's Wormmon."

"Hello."

"Name's Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"My name's Cilan. Nice to meet you." He also took a bow.

"I'm Iris and this is Axew."

"Axew!"

"I'm T.K and here' Patamon."

"Hi!"

"Thanks for watching Kari for us." thanked T.K.

"It's no problem. I'm Star Saber, leader of the Autobots. We're peaceful robotic organisms form the planet Cybertron, ravaged by war."

"Name's Jazz, what's up?"

"BEEP BZZT BEEP!" Bumblebee beeped. Everyone couldn't understand Bumblebee, as expected.

"Bumblebee lost his voice from the blast from LadyDevimon." explained Kari.

"That's awful!" exclaimed Iris.

"BEEP BRRK!" he yelled.

"Don't worry. We'll do what we can to make understandable again."

"So why are you here?" asked Davis.

"Did you come here for fan convention or something?" asked Veemon.

"*chuckles* Nah, we're just here by accident." answered Jazz.

"But with all the fuss going on about these Dark Digimon everywhere in Japan and the world, we decided we should help out, since we ain't going anywhere anytime soon." said Star Saber.

"Great idea." complimented Cilan. "Allies from different world gives a new sense of taste even I can't judge about it."

"So you left Cybertron because of a war?" asked Cody.

"That's correct. We had to leave the planet to escape our enemies, the Decepticons. Their reign of tyranny had left us no choice. We clashed above what appeared to be the orbit of this very planet. Our leader, Optimus Prime, and their leader, Megatron, have subsequently vanished into space, leaving me to take on the role as Autobot leader."

"Sounds like a story out of science-fiction movie." said Ash.

"Pika Pika." said Pikachu.

"Anyway, we're thankful you decided to join us in the battle against the Dark Spores." said Hawkmon.

"I'm sure Kari's briefed to you guys about the Dark Spores, right?" asked Yolei.

"Yes, she has. But you must remember one thing. You mustn't tell everyone of our existence. It's to protect our identity from the Decepticons, in case they're here." said Star Saber." We also shouldn't cause any further concern for the human race. Kari has told us about how Digimon came from the Digital World and the Pokemon team as well from another world. From what's going on here, our interference could make things a lot more complicating."

"Your secret's safe with us." said T.K. Everyone nodded and agreed to the terms of their new alliance.

"We'll make feel right at home." said Yolei, showing a thumbs up.

"I guess Jazz and Bumblebee will fit in well in the big city and Star Saber can take time at the military base." said Davis.

"Yes, that'd be good for us Autobots. As for me, I'll remain in the Ark. Thank you." said Star Saber.

"Well, better get moving. It's late now and our parents must be worried. I called your parents, Kari, and they said they're glad you're not in any trouble." said Yolei.

"Thanks, Yolei."

Star Saber transformed back to his jet mode.

"Bumblebee. Jazz. You two watch over the kids and their partners while we're here. You could use a little rest from our little affair."

"Yes, sir!"

"BEEP BZZT"

They transformed to their car modes.

"Hop on in guys. We'll take 'ya guys home." said Jazz.

"Sweet. Our Digimon could use a little break, right Hawkmon?"

"Right. I'm completely buffed out from all this flying as Aquilamon." agreed Hawkmon.

They went into their car modes and headed off back home.

-_Kari's house-_

Kari and Dawn were the last to arrive at her apartment. Bumblebee parked by the sidewalk outside and let her out.

"Thanks for the ride, Bee. Have good night's sleep."

"You'll need it for tomorrow." said Gatomon.

"BEEP BEEP." said Bumblebee quietly.

As Kari opened her front door, her mum was cooking up a late night dinner at her kitchen. Her big brother, Tai Kamiya, was sitting at the couch watching a football game. It's what he loved those days.

"Kari. Dawn. Thank goodness you're home." said Miss Kamiya.

"You two are sure late tonight." said Tai.

"Sorry I'm late, mom. We just had a little errand to run." said Kari.

"No need to worry." said Dawn, cheerfully.

"That's okay, sweetie. Dinner will be ready soon. You two go get dressed now, okay?"

"Yes, mom."

"Yes, Miss Kamiya."

The two got in to dress up. A few minutes later, Kari went out already in her pyjamas. She sat at the couch next to Tai.

"So, anything happened?" asked Tai.

"Just a few Digimon running madly in Odaiba recently. How's your end in the Digital World?"

"Nothing too big. Agumon's been busting out some Dark Spores here and there. I'm guessing ever since MaloMyotismon's defeat, those Dark Spores just went out of control without their master."

"Yeah. I'm just wondering if everything that had been done to restore the Digital World didn't do good to the Dark Spores."

"Well, they are dark."

"I'm going to check on Dawn. I wonder why she takes so long to do her hair." Kari got up and went into her room.

~_The next day~_

-_Ken's house-_

Yolei screamed so loud that Jazz and Bumblebee heard the noise outside Ken's house. They went closer to the window.

"Yolei, what's up?" called Jazz. Yolei could hardly imagine what she saw at the monitor of Ken's computer. Ken rushed in with minimon.

"Yolei. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing at the monitor. Ken looked and he was alarmed by what he saw. The world map displayed is filled with beeping red dots.

"Dark Digimon everywhere!" he said. Jazz and Bumblebee heard the whole thing.

"Oh no. What on Cybertron shall we do?"

"BEEP!"

"We'll call the others." said Yolei.

"To the _Ark_!"

~_Half an hour later. ~_

_-The Ark-_

Everyone gathered at the control room of the _Ark _and showed Star Saber of the problem.

"This is concerning. Dark Digimon everywhere around the world?" He was puzzled.

"Who's causing all of this? And what does he or she want to accomplish?" Cody was worried to the bone.

"I haven't seen this many Digimon since that buffet special back at Primary Village." said Armadillomon.

"Do you have to think of food all the time?" complained Davis.

"Well, we agreed to help you, and we will. This is a crisis that could threaten this world. And if at all, our Decepticon foes are behind this, then we should investigate. In the meantime, let's suppress the situation!" Everyone agreed and cheered for Star Saber's determination.

"Autobots…

"…let's TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" The Autobots transformed to their vehicle modes and dashed off to action with their newfound allies. A new war has begun.

**The Transformers and their newfound allies head off! Will they be able to destroy the Dark Spores and who is behind these recent events? Find out on the next episode!**

******protoforms*- Baby or young Transformers (to put it simple.)  
**

**All done! I'd say I'd make this into an anime special! Thanks for all the views, favourites, reviews and follows! ^^ Will work harder to give more on the story soon! R&R please?**


	9. Chapter 9: Around the World in 80 Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own TRANSFORMERS, Digimon or Pokemon.**

**Back for another round of fanfiction! Sorry I took a while, have been rounding up a lot of college work recently and didn't have time completing this one fast. Nevertheless, let's get this show on the road!**

Chapter 9: Around the World in 80 Solar Cycles

_-India-China border-_

The Transformers have been involved in the fight against the Dark Spores for the first time around the world. DigiPortals began opening across the globe and the new alliance between the DigiDestined, the Pokemon Trainers and the Autobots was about to enter a new chapter. For now, their first mission together as a team was at the India-China border, where a herd of rampaging Mammothmon started to threaten the Chinese military stationed there. The Indian Army had also been sent there on their side of the border. Both were suspecting that their neighbours have been sending the pack of rampaging mammoths to destroy one another. War was inevitable, but this type of pessimism happened before during the final stages of the conflict with MaloMyotismon. And now, it was going to be a whole lot different.

Present in the scene were Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, T.K, Patamon, Cilan and Star Saber. They were waiting for three fellow DigiDestined to arrive and help them contain the threat before the herd get in the range of the Chinese artillery guns. Yolei had a pair of binoculars, setting her sights on the Chinese military.

"This is bad." she said.

"Way bad." added Cilan. "A war between two countries is not the best taste of human nature."

"It happens." said Star Saber, realizing that humans and Transformers both share the same capacity for war. "I'll have a fly around. Transform!" Star Saber transformed to jet mode.

"Hop on, Cilan." he said, with the Connoisseur jumping into the cockpit of the jet. Star Saber activated his cloaking field and flew off into the sky. He surveyed the Indian side of the border and found the herd of Mammothmon heading straight for China.

"I gotta find a way to stop them, without being seen from both sides."

Meanwhile, the sounds of giant footsteps were heard behind the DigiDestined. Three large Digimon, an Apemon, a Gorillamon and a Meramon were standing where three kids of different countries greeted the DigiDestined.

"Namaste." said Mina, a DigiDestined from India.

"Chào bạn" greeted Dien from Vietnam.

"Nǐ hǎo" greeted Yue Hong from China.

"Welcome, guys." greeted Yolei. "Glad you decided to help." Without wasting time, they rushed to action.

In the air, Star Saber was still flying about, stealthily in the clouds. Cilan then pointed out an idea.

"Let's slow them down. A little rock slide will do." he said, pointing at a canyon that the Mammothmon were running into.

"Good idea." agreed Star Saber, as he flew down at the canyon.

"Transform!" He transformed to robot form and drew his blade. He waited for the herd to arrive at the canyon. When the Mammothmon were in sight, he jumped up and readied his weapon.

"Saber Blade!" The blade glowed with a bright flash and he slashed it at a pile of rocks on top. They fell, forming a rock wall in front of the charging Digimon. They quickly halted their charge and looked around. The lead Mammothmon shouted, "What's going on?!"

Just then, a few blast rings exploded in front of them. From the sky came Aquilamon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, with their human partners on top of them. Below them, on the ground, the Asian DigiDestined and their Digimon were there to stop the Mammothmon. The Mammothmon herd turned around to face them.

"Ready, guys?" T.K gave the signal and the Digimon began the attack. Each of them unleashed their signature moves on the Mammothmon, destroying the growing Dark Spore flowers on their heads. One by one, they vanished into dust.

As half of the Mammothmon were recovered from the corruption, the other half were backing off helplessly by the rock pile behind them. The DigiDestined were prepared to destroy the rest of the flowers. Suddenly, without warning an explosion hit the sky near the flying team and on the ground near the land team. Out of the blue came a tall, skeleton-like Digimon, with devil wings and a skull for a head. He was armed with a staff. SkullSatamon was his name.

"SkullSatamon!"

"That's right, children! I'm back! And you guys are going to feel our wrath! Nail Bone!" He swung his staff at the DigiDestined, unleashing a powerful light from the end of his staff, hitting the Digimon, one by one. The fliers dropped on the ground, de-Digivolving as soon as they landed. Fortunately, their partners were unharmed. The giant Devil Digimon moved in closer as he raised his staff at them.

"It's the end of the road for you, punks!" He was ready to use his staff at them, when suddenly; two laser blasts hit him at the chest, sending him flying to the ground. Out of the sky, Star Saber swooped past and flew up, after dropping Cilan and his Pokemon, Pansage, to battle.

"Pansage, Bullet Seed!" ordered Cilan. His tree-monkey Pokemon spat out a volley of rapid-firing seeds, heading fast at SkullSatamon, pinning him down as the seeds kept hitting him hard. Pansage also shot Bullet Seeds on the Mammothmon, destroying the Dark Flowers on their heads. SkullSatamon got up, resisting the heavy fire. Just a few seconds later, he was picked up by Star Saber and flew off to somewhere further. SkullSatamon tried to shake himself off, but Star Saber kept ramming him at rocks and canyon walls. Afterwards, Star Saber finally dropped him off an open area.

"TRANSFORM!" He transformed to robot form and landed on the ground on his two feet.

"The military won't be able to see us now. Now, how about you start running off while we undo the damage you and your posse have done?"

"Heh! How 'bout not?!" SkullSatamon began the duel. "Nail Bone!"

Star Saber slashed his sword to blast away the incoming light. "Nice try. Saber Blade!" He flung his sword at him like a boomerang and hit him down. The Devil Digimon quickly recovered and unleashed a second wave of light. Star Saber jumped out of the blast and charged towards SkullSatamon. He swung his sword at SkullSatamon, but he blocked the attack with his staff. The two combatants have locked their weapons in a clash.

"Not bad, for a robot." taunted SkullSatamon.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." said Star Saber. The two disengaged. SkullSatamon looked over Star Saber. He saw dust drifting into the sky. At that end of the battlefield, the Digimon have successfully defeated the Mammothmon herd and sent them back to the Digital World, with their Flowers destroyed. SkullSatamon flew to the sky and looked at Star Saber. A dark portal opened up behind him.

"Maybe next time." He flew into the portal and disappeared. The portal as Star Saber kept his sword back. He transformed to jet mode and flew back to the DigiDestined.

_~ A day later ~_

_-Moscow, Russia-_

The DigiDestined team, consisting of Yolei, Ken, Iris and Jazz were fighting off a swarm of Flymon over Moscow. Alongside them in the skies are three of the Russian DigiDestined, Anna, Sonya and Yuri, with their Digimon, Unimon, Snimon and Kuwagamon. They shot down Flymon by Flymon as Jazz was still in car mode catching up with them at the Red Square. Because of the Ruusian DigiDestined's inability to speak fluently in Japanese and Yolei's inability to speak Russian, she only used the two Russian words she knew, Piroshki, Borscht and Caviar. What became words for Russian delicacies became the made-up words for 'left', 'right' and 'attack'.

"Piroshki!" commanded Yolei as they banked left to avoid a barrage of sting attacks from the Flymon. Then, another wave headed their way.

"Borscht!" They banked right. Aquilamon flew up higher than the others. "CAVIAR!" The order to attack had been sent.

"Twin Sickle!"

"Horn Blaster!"

"Scissors Claw!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Dragonite, Dragon Breath!"

Every combatant fired their attacks and blasts on each and every one of the Flymon, eradicating the Dark Flowers on their heads. The last Flymon landed on the ground as Jazz approached the scene.

"Man, what a pesticide!" he joked. "Time to send y'all back home!" He opened his door and activated Ken's laptop inside his interior. The DigiPort opened and sucked in all the Flymon back to the Digital World. "Do svidaniya!" chuckled Jazz. The DigiDestined team landed back on the ground.

"Well, speaking of Borscht, I'm starving!" exclaimed Yolei, thinking of the right meaning of the word. Everyone's stomachs were rumbling except, of course, Jazz. It appeared that it was luch time for everyone.

_-New York-_

While events unfold in Moscow, half way around the world, America was also being infested with Dark Digimon. The Big Apple was attacked by a large Orochimon, a five-headed snake-like Digimon. Battling the serpent were Davis, Cody, Ash, their partners and Bumblebee. Ash, Pikachu, Cody and Armadillomon were in Bumblebee's car mode, while Davis was on top of ExVeemon, flying low at city level.

"We gotta find the DigiDestined here and stop Orochimon." said Cody.

"Like finding a needle in a haystack. A very big one." said Armadillomon.

"Look!" yelled Ash.

"Pika!"

The large snake Digimon was in sight.

"Inferno Blast!" A large fireball was fired at them. Bumblebee barely dodged the attack and skidded behind a building. ExVeemon fought back.

"V-Laser!" The laser attack hit one of Orochimon's heads. However, it was able to recover from the hit and charged two of his heads at ExVeemon. ExVeemon dodged the first thrust but was hit by the second. As they were falling, ExVeemon de-Digivolved back to Veemon. He and Davis were free-falling down to a crossroad. Suddenly, a swift figure snatched up the two and flew off. A large Dragon Digimon flew down to drop off the two. On top of it, a blonde-haired American kid waved at them.

"Michael! Glad you made it!" cheered Davis. Michael jumped down from his partner, Seadramon, and walked up to Davis and Veemon.

"Well, sorry we're late, Davis." said the older DigiDestined. "I've brought reinforcements."

On the other side, four DigiDestined and their Digimon appeared. Lou and his Tortomon, Phil and his Flarerizamon, Steve and his Frigimon, and Maria and her Centarumon.

"Alright! Let's get this snake!"

Cody, Armadillomon, Ash and Pikachu exited Bumblebee.

"Armadillomon… Armour-Digivolve to…!

… Digmon! The Drill of Power!"

Everyone ran at Orochimon with full force, launching each of their signature moves. Orochimon was taken aback by the combined force of the DigiDestined and Ash. Then, Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt attack on one of Orochimon's heads, destroying the Dark flower on top. However, the snake Digimon continued its frenzy.

"Weird. Why didn't it stop?" Ash was stunned at the sight of Orochimon's actions. However, Cody was quick to learn of the answer.

"Maybe the other heads have the Flowers too!" Everyone turned to face the other four heads. Cody couldn't be any more right. The four heads of Orochimon all have Flowers on their heads. However, the one head that was freed from the Flower was unconscious. The American DigiDestined wasted no time.

"Let's get 'em, gang!" They launched their attacks on one of the heads. Simultaneously, the attacks destroyed the Dark Flower. Afterwards, Ankylomon swung his Tail Hammer on another head, giving it a concussion, and the flower was disintegrated.

"Nice one, Ankylomon!" complimented Cody.

Seadramon, Tortomon, Flarerizamon, Frigimon and Centarumon let loose their signature moves.

"Ice Blast!"

"Strong Carapace!"

"Flame Hit!"

"Subzero Ice Punch!"

"Solar Ray!"

All the attacks hit two of heads and eviscerated the Dark Flowers on each of the heads.

"Veemon… Digivolve to…!

… ExVeemon!"

ExVeemon took aim and fired a V-Laser on the next head, destroying the Flower planted on it.

"Yeah! Just one more and we can kiss this guy goodbye!" shouted Davis, in excitement.

"I don't think so! Inferno Blast!" The last remaining corrupted head fired a massive fireball on the ground, barely missing Ankylomon and Cody. Just then, the yellow Volkswagen Bug quickly reversed at full throttle behind a skyscraper and drove off to the highway.

"Whoa. That's one crazy Bug." said Davis.

Bumblebee drove along the highway. He sped up faster and faster until the giant serpent was in his sights. He quickly made a ninety-degree angle and drove right over the edge. Flying above the ground and landing on another building, he made another great leap from the roof and over Orochimon. To the American DigiDestined's surprise, the yellow warrior transformed to his robot mode and deployed his cannon, firing shots on the last Flower. It was vaporized. The head fell to the ground and fainted. The giant was unconscious. Bumblebee landed on the road with a perfect ten given by Ash and Pikachu.

"Wow! That was incredible, Davis! Never knew Digimon could do that." said Michael, mistaking Bumblebee

"Actually Mikey, he ain't a Digimon." said Davis, causing Michael to give him a puzzled look on his face. "I'll explain later. Let's get this guy back to the Digital World."

_~ A day later ~_

_-Hong Kong-_

As the Orochimon crisis was being taken care of, Dawn, Piplup, Kari, Nefertimon and Jazz made a trip to Hong Kong to handle a mess-up concerning a large Bird Digimon, Parrotmon. In the streets of the city, an old man was standing outside while everyone else around him ran for their lives, escaping the fuss. The Digimon landed in front of him. He reached for his pocket and he took out a small piece of paper.

"Alright, evil spirit! Be gone!" (in Chinese) He threw that paper he believed was a magical seal to dispel spiritual demons. However, it just got stuck there on its beak, having no effect on it at all. He gave a rough snort and blew away the seal. Just then, three kids, brothers, appeared from a nearby restaurant and two of them took the man to safety.

"Grandpa! How many times do we have to tell you? We'll take care of this!" said one of the brothers. Behind them, three shellfish Digimon, Syakomon, leapt into action and Digivolved into their Champion forms, Octomon. They fired their Spurting Ink attacks on Parrotmon. The Digimon could only blow off the attacks with the flaps of its wings. The Octomon fell back with the force of their own attacks. The three Poi Brothers ran to pick up their de-Digivolved Syakomon. Parrotmon began to charge up its head and ready to fire its electric attack. Suddenly, a blast hit the Parrotmon. The bird Digimon fired its attack up in the air in desperation. It turned around and saw its attackers. Dawn, Piplup, Kari and Nefertimon arrived in Hong Kong. Jazz was also among the team who arrived in the city, hiding in plain sight. They all moved in close to the Poi Brothers. Dawn and Piplup were ready to attack the Parrotmon while Kari and Nefertimon went to tend to Syakomon's wounds.

"You guys okay?" she asked, in fluent Chinese. The Poi Brothers soon start blushing and smiling as they laid their eyes on the girl they had a crush on since the battle against MaloMyotismon, last Christmas.

"Kari!" They rushed over to her side like girls in a shopping spree. Kari could only sigh.

~ Oh, brother. At least T.K's not here to see this. ~ she thought. Meanwhile, Dawn and Piplup were battle-ready.

"Ready?" she asked her blue partner.

"Piplup!"

"Then SPOTLIGHT! Use Bubblebeam!" she ordered. Piplup fired a rapid volley of empowered bubbles on Parrotmon, sending him slowly dragging on the road with its claws. The Digimon countered back with its attack.

"Sonic Destroyer." A flash of lightning struck out of its metallic head and barely missed Piplup and destroying a car instead. Piplup repeatedly shot his Bubblebeam attacks on Parrotmon. As the two were clashing with one another, behind a tanker truck, Jazz, in robot mode, was hiding. Waiting with his sniper rifle ready, he tried to aim for the Dark Flower on top of Parrotmon's head.

"Steady now, birdie. I just can't get a clear shot." complained Jazz. "Cliff was a better sniper than me. This sucks."

"Piplup quickly dodged a slash from Parrotmon's claws and fired a Hydro Pump on it. The furious splash of water quickly downed the Digimon. Jazz locked on to the Flower.

"Gotcha!" He pulled the trigger. It was a direct hit. The Flower was blasted into a million pieces. The Parrotmon snapped out of its corruption. Kari aimed her laptop at the confused Digimon and sent it back to the Digital World. Jazz quickly transformed to car mode to avoid trouble from the incoming passer-byes.

"That was cool!" said one of the Poi Brothers.

"Come on, Kari! Let's go out for dinner!" suggested another.

"No way! I'll take her!" the third one called.

"Who says so?!"

"No! I will!"

"Me!"

"No!"

Kari again breathed out a sigh. "It's like having three Davis." Dawn let out a sweet and small giggle.

"Looks like someone has a fan club." She winked at Piplup.

"Pip."

_~ An hour later ~_

_-In the Ark-_

The teams have reassembled back in the _Ark's_ control room. They viewed the map of the Earth and scanned it for any more signs of disturbances.

"It appears the disturbances are getting less and less intense after those three battles… for now." said Star Saber.

"Well, that's a relief." said Ash.

"Pika!" added Pikachu.

"But we can't stop now! We have to do something about the rest." exclaimed Davis.

"Davis, could use that noggin of yours?!" said Yolei. "We need rest. How would expect us to fight endlessly all day?"

"Yeah, you're right." agreed Davis.

"Well, we could all use a little rest." said Iris, yawning.

"Axew!" Her Pokemon partner couldn't agree more.

Around the corner, however, something was watching them. A tiny little camera, attached the topmost corner of the room, zoomed in on the conversation. It recorded the conversation.

_-On the Moon-_

On what appeared to be surface of the Moon, there was the wreckage of a vast and dark ship. Inside it, a lone robotic figure sat on a throne chair, legs crossed and fingers tapping on the arm rest. He was watching the recorded chatter from the spy camera on a monitor. The interior of the ship's command room was completely devastated. Only a few controls were still functional. The Autobots' discussion was still being played.

"Good. The sooner we take care of this crisis, the better." said Star Saber.

The monitor was switched off. The dark silhouette figure stood up from his chair and stepped down from its steps. He walked towards a viewport and took a look at the Earth. The face of the robot was revealed at his reflection in the glass. It was the Decepticon Starscream.

"We'll see who will end the crisis." He grinned evilly as he was ready to strike anytime soon.

**So, who is this dark figure that is about to come out of his shell? And will the Autobots be able to overcome him? Find out on the next episode!**

**All done! Please leave a review and tell me how it went! Thanks a bunch **


End file.
